


Married Too Young

by NikkiLoveYaoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: BL, BoyxBoy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiLoveYaoi/pseuds/NikkiLoveYaoi
Summary: Naruto grew up hated by his village when all his parents wanted was for him to be seen as a hero for having the Nine-Tailed Chakra Beast sealed inside him. The Third Hokage acted fast to keep the blonde child from getting hurt any longer so he had Naruto married into the only Shinobi family that didn't hate him.The Nara family.My very first ShikaNaru fic. I absolutely love this pairing, so I hope everyone is able to enjoy!I do not own Naruto, the only thing I own is the idea of the story.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 288





	1. The Beginning

It all started when Naruto was taken out of the orphanage and placed into an apartment that was located in the worst part of the village. The Third Hokage hated having to put the small 5-year old in an apartment all by himself but he didn't have much choice. Hiruzen knew that Kushina would curse him for putting her child in such a horrible place, but he had to. Homura and Koharu along with Danzo weren't letting up on the fact that Naruto should be made into a weapon for Konoha either. To keep the child away from those three, he made the decision to take him from the orphanage and place him into an apartment where he would be watched at all times.

Naruto being the small child he was, was excited about his new home. No more being bullied by the other kids at the orphanage, no more being yelled at by the woman that ran said orphanage, and no more being forced to sleep outside. Even if the apartment was run down and was molding in different places, he still had a smile as he looked at Hiruzen. "Thanks, Jiji! It's so awesome! I can't believe this whole place is all mine!" Naruto said as he ran and hugged the old man. Hiruzen chuckled from Naruto's enthusiasm that reminded him of Kushina. He pat the blondes hair, "Well I'm glad you like it Naruto. It's not a lot but it'll have to do until I can find somewhere better for you." Hiruzen said as he looked at the young child. Naruto just smiled and nodded. 

Hiruzen kneeled in front of Naruto with a serious look, "Now Naruto, I will be coming by when I am able to. But sometimes I won't be able to. So in my place, I'll have some nice people visit in my absence." Once Hiruzen had said that, two Anbu appeared on either side of him. Naruto looked at the two masked figures with huge blue curious eyes. Hiruzen smiled, "These two will be the ones to look after you when I am unable to." Hiruzen said, looking at the one to his right first. "Weasel, you will introduce yourself first. You're allowed to remove your mask and state your name." Hiruzen said and Weasel gave a nod, he removed his mask and gave the blonde a soft smile. "Hello Naruto, my name is Itachi. I'm honored to be able to look after you." Itachi said as he bowed to the blonde.

Naruto giggled and hugged the man with long black hair. "You're really pretty 'Tachi!" Naruto said with a huge smile. Hiruzen and Itachi couldn't help the chuckles that escaped them. Itachi ruffled the blonde locks and put his mask back on. Hiruzen looked over to the Anbu that was on his left. "Your turn Wolf, you'll do the same as Weasel." Wolf nodded to his Hokage's words and removed his mask. Naruto looked over to the man called Wolf and walked up to him. Wolf looked down at the blonde child, his silver gravity-defying hair that was tilted to the left caught Naruto's eye first. "My name is Kakashi." The man said with a smile that was hidden under a black mask that covered most of his face, leaving his eyes and up uncovered. Naruto stared at the weird man, he scanned the man's face, he looked from the scar that was on his left eye and looked to his mismatched eyes. His right eye being an onyx black and his left being a blood red. Naruto tilted his head and smiled pointing at the man, "Your eyes are weird 'Kashi!" Naruto giggled happily. Kakashi chuckled at the blonde and put his mask back on. Hiruzen smiled, glad that Naruto welcomed the two Anbu with open arms. "I'm pleased that you aren't scared of these two." Hiruzen said as he ruffled Naruto's sun-kissed hair. Naruto smiled his huge bright smile and looked up at the aging Hokage. "Of course Jiji! 'Tachi and 'Kashi are really cool!" Naruto said giggling.

Hiruzen smiled with a nod, he looked in those bright blue eyes that reminded him of the deceased Fourth Hokage. "Also Naruto, you can only say their names when you're here. Only you and I are allowed to know their names ok?" Hiruzen explained as Naruto looked at him and nodded. "Yes sir." Naruto said. Hiruzen gave the boy a soft smile. "Thank you Naruto. I must be leaving now, Weasel and Wolf will stay here to help you get comfortable in your new home. I'll come by tomorrow to take you to get yourself clothes and food." Hiruzen said as Naruto gasped. "Can we get ramen from Ichiraku too!?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly and cheered when Hiruzen gave him a nod of approval. Naruto gave the Hokage one last hug before he left and dragged Itachi along with Kakashi to his new room. 

The night calmed when the blond finally fell asleep on his new bed. The two Anbu sighed with relief that the energetic child was finally knocked out for the night. Weasel tucked Naruto in and left with Wolf to their posts that let them see the apartment Naruto now resided in. The Hokage sat in his office staring at the bright white moon that stood high up in the dark sky. He knew the child would be safe with Weasel and Wolf looking after him since those two did not hold a grudge against the blonde that was the container of the Nine-Tailed beast that attacked their village 5 years ago, killing most Konoha Shinobi at the time along with Naruto's parents. The blonde had no idea that a being was sealed inside him and he had no idea who his parents were, the Hokage was determined to keep it that way.

Though, he knew it wouldn't last long. The villagers hate growing more with each passing moment. Minato had made Hiruzen promise that Naruto's heritage would not be made known until he was older. Hiruzen sighed at the memory of his comrade, knowing why Minato made him promise such a thing. All anyone knew was that Naruto was an Uzumaki, no one except the council, the Hokage, and Wolf knew of Naruto's connection to the Namikaze Hokage. Hiruzen sighed once again as he closed his eyes smoking on his smoke pipe. 'I hope I'm able to keep that boy safe...but nothing in the Shinobi world is guaranteed.' Hiruzen thought as he got back to his mountain of paperwork.


	2. Things Go Down Hill

Days turned to weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. The once smiling energetic ball of sunshine was now all alone again. He didn't understand, he was promised that he would never have to be alone again. But all those promises broke like they had no fortitude behind them. The blonde looked out the window like he always used to, waiting for the two Anbu that used to look after him. He then looked to his bedroom door, remembering how he would wait at the apartment door for the Third Hokage. He laid on his bed, curling up into a tight ball, hugging his legs tightly to his chest. Thinking about the times he used to be truly happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto cried and cried as he hugged the once Anbu, now turned rogue for the murder of his entire clan excluding his younger brother. Itachi held the blonde close, letting the 6-year-old cry into him. "You can't leave 'Tachi! You promised to stay forever! You promised!" Naruto cried as his tiny fists hit against the Uchiha's chest. Itachi felt a sharp pain in his chest when he saw the blondes saddened and heartbroken expression. Oh, how he wished he could take the child with him and protect him. But where he was going, was not safe for a child, especially the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. Itachi sighed and wiped the tears off the whiskered cheeks of Naruto. "Naruto, I know it hurts. But I am not allowed to stay here any longer. I must leave and never come back, just remember Naruto. I'll always be here," Itachi said as he pointed to Naruto's chest where his heart was. Itachi gave a soft smile, one he would only show to Naruto and his younger brother. Naruto gave a small sniffle as he nodded. "Won't I ever see you again 'Tachi?" Naruto asked with innocent hopeful filled eyes. "Only the future knows Naruto." Itachi stood from where he was kneeling and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto fell to his knees as he cried as hard as his small body would allow him.

From the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen felt the disturbance in Naruto's chakra and grew worried as he rushed from his office and to the child's apartment. Once he made it to the door, he could hear a crying Naruto on the other side. His heart shattered from the sight in front of him. "Naruto, what's wrong?" The man asked as he picked up the crying blonde. Naruto continued crying as he clenched the Hokage robe with his small hands. "Jiji....why did 'Tachi have to go?" Naruto managed to whimper out between his sobs. Hiruzen sighed and carried the 6-year-old to his bed. "I ordered Itachi to leave because he wouldn't be able to stay here in Konoha peacefully." Hiruzen explained as he dried Naruto's cheeks, laying the small child on his bed. Naruto looked out the window and yawned softly, tired from all the crying he did. "It's ok Jiji...I don't hate you, 'Tachi will be happier away from here." Naruto said as he gave the man a sad smile. Hiruzen nodded and watched as the blonde fell asleep.

'If only that were true, Naruto.' Hiruzen thought to himself as he left the apartment. 'If only that were true...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto let a tear slide down as he remembered the last time he'd ever see Itachi again. He sighed and slid out of his bed, walking sluggishly to his kitchen to get a glass of water. He pulled a chair to the cabinet that held all the cups he owned. He stood on the chair and opened the cabinet door, more tears sliding down when his eyes landed on his favorite cup. A simple ceramic cup that was the shape of a dog's face. As the child picked up the cup and poured water into it, his last memory of the Anbu with gravity-defying silver hair flooded his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was with the Hokage in his office, Hiruzen thinking it would be good for the child to be out of the apartment. The months had passed since Itachi's disappearance and Naruto still hadn't gotten over the loss. Hiruzen looked up from the child that had fallen asleep in his lap, to be face-to-face with the other Anbu that was ordered to watch the blonde. Hiruzen sighed with a nod, already knowing why Kakashi was there. He held out his hand as Kakashi placed the Anbu mask in the Hokage's outstretched hand. Kakashi's eyes landed on the sleeping child. "This will shatter him even more..." Kakashi said, a sad look in his eyes. Hiruzen nodded, looking at the child as he stirred awake. "Huh?..." Naruto yawned rubbing his eyes, looking up at Kakashi. "Why are you here 'Kashi?" Naruto questioned as he got out the Hokage's lap, raising his arms to be picked up by the Anbu.

Kakashi let a chuckle escape as he lifted the child that weighed close to nothing. He rubbed the boys head softly. "Because Naruto, I won't be an Anbu after today. I won't be able to watch over you any longer like I used to." Kakashi said as he looked at the blonde, watching his expressions. Naruto stared at Kakashi and hugged onto him tighter. "Do you have to leave like 'Tachi?" Naruto asked as his voice was full of sadness. Kakashi shook his head as he held the child close. "No, I'll be staying in the village. I'm not leaving, I will be teaching children how to be Ninja." Kakashi explained as he felt a nod against his shoulder. The ex-Anbu, now Jounin, couldn't help but sigh. "Will you still visit me?" Naruto asked softly. Kakashi looked to the Third Hokage, he then looked to Naruto who was now looking at him with his sorrow filled blue eyes. "I will do my best, I will have many more missions so I will stop by as much as I can." Kakashi said, placing the child back in the Hokage's lap. Naruto just gave a nod and didn't say anything else.

Kakashi nodded to the Hokage and walked out the room, shutting the door behind himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto let a sigh leave his lips as he placed the empty cup in the sink, deciding to wash it later. He slowly walked back to his room. The last time Naruto had seen Kakashi was on his 7th birthday when the villagers had tried to kill the child. That night Kakashi had managed to save him but either way, Naruto was traumatized. He had no idea why the villagers had so much hatred for him, not until the Hokage had finally told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto had ran to the Hokage to get some answers. Why did those villagers try to attack him last night? Why wouldn't Kakashi tell him anything? Why did it seem he was the only one who didn't know!? He was panting as he barged into the office. "Jiji! I have some questions for you!" Naruto said, clearly angry. He pointed a finger at the old man. "I know 'Kashi told you what happened last night! So why'd those adults try to hurt me!? I didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto shouted. Hiruzen motioned for Naruto to walk closer to the man. The Hokage picked up the now 7-year-old and placed the boy on his lap. Turning in his chair as he looked out the window that allowed him to look out over all of Konoha. "Naruto, I'm sure you've heard, that Konoha was attacked by the Kyubi." Hiruzen said, looking at the child. Naruto nodded his head to confirm what Hiruzen said.

The old man gave a long sigh. "Well, that night, a lot of different events happened. Some events I cannot tell you about just yet. But, that night was the night you were born." Hiruzen said, watching Naruto's face.

"The Kyubi was sealed inside of you, Naruto, to protect the village."

Naruto sat there, staring at the Hokage. Had the old man finally lost it? There's no way a beast was sealed inside of him! But from the look on Hiruzen's face, Naruto knew it was true. The pieces started to fit together in the puzzle. No wonder they tried to kill him. They saw him as a monster. They saw him as the demon that attacked the village and killed so many people.

"But...why me Jiji? Why did it have to be me?" Naruto asked as he looked at the aging Hokage. Hiruzen sighed and shook his head. "That's something I cannot tell you until you are older." He said as he rubbed the boys back. Naruto nodded sadly and got off the Hokage's lap. "Thanks, Jiji..." Naruto said, leaving the building with his head down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto laid on his bed once again, staring at the ceiling with a blank stare. After the Hokage had told him of his "Tennant" that lived inside of him. Naruto had never heard the being speak and quite frankly didn't want to.

Not until he was close to death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the night Naruto turned 8, he was once again running for his life from the villagers. It seemed that just like his 7th birthday, the villagers tried to kill him. Since every other day, they would just harm him or throw things at him. He was running as fast as his small legs would take him, but the adults with their much longer legs were catching up. He turned a sharp corner down a dark alley, his eyes held nothing but terror as he came to a dead end. He turned around quickly, seeing all the people with evil smirks. Naruto was shaking as he slowly backed up until his back touched the wall behind him, the villagers surrounded him, giving him no chance of escape.

"Stay away..." Naruto said as his eyes glossed with tears.

"Oh look! The demon is gonna cry! Maybe you should've thought about the consequences before you murdered my wife!" An angry Villager shouted at the child. Naruto whimpered in fear and yelped in surprise as he was thrown onto the ground. He curled into a tight ball as they threw punches and kicks at the small body. Nobody saw Naruto as an innocent child, in their eyes he was a monster. Naruto cried out in pain as he felt a Kunai get stabbed into his leg. He sobbed as he took the beating, not fighting back. He trembled as he could hear their harsh words.

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Murderer!"

Naruto was none of these things, he was just an unlucky soul that was forced to have a monster sealed inside of himself. He had no say since he was an infant at the time. Thanks to the Fourth Hokage's decision, Naruto's life was living hell. The blonde hated the man with a passion for ruining his life. No wonder the woman at the orphanage had so much hate for the child. Naruto cried and cried as he felt bones break and snap like they were twigs. Some of the crowd had left by now, satisfied. Naruto looked up and saw two men standing over him. Both having that same evil smirk on their lips. Naruto was even more frightened now. Why didn't they leave? Haven't they had enough!?

"You know, for a monster, he's kinda cute." One of them said.

"I agree, why don't we make this demon wish he were dead." The other one said.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt them cut his clothes off with their Kunai's. "No! Please! I'm sorry! Please!" Naruto begged but they didn't care. Naruto was shivering now that he didn't have any clothes covering him.

Let's just say, nothing good happened.

When the two men finished, they walked away talking to each other and laughing. Naruto was on the brink of passing out, the last thing he saw was a yelling Hiruzen but he couldn't hear anything as everything went black.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in what looked like a sewer. Pipes scaled the wall and it looked like they would never end.

"Naruto..."

The child jumped hearing that deep voice, he was confused. Where was he? Why wasn't he in pain? Why was he walking to where the voice came from? Naruto kept walking and found himself standing in front of a large cage, in the middle was a paper with the word "seal" on it. Naruto scanned the room and walked closer to the cage, he looked up. Blue eyes and red eyes staring at each other. Naruto stared at the being in front of him with dull eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am the Kyubi, the one sealed inside of you." Kyubi said to the child before him.

"Oh..." That's all Naruto said at first. "Why am I here talking to you?"

"Because you are unconscious, you passed out after those villagers beat you and ra-...did other things." Said the beast, being careful with his words.

Naruto nodded and smiled a broken smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki...I'm hated by the village...I lost 'Tachi and 'Kashi...Jiji can't come to see me anymore either..." Tears slid down the poor child's scarred cheeks. "Are you going to kill me? Don't you hate me? You're forced to be inside me...you can't be free because of me...and...and I hate you...I wouldn't be hurting...Those adults wouldn't have done that if you weren't sealed inside me! I hate you and that stupid Fourth Hokage! So much!!" Naruto screamed as he sobbed.

The old fox sighed and stretched one of his tails between the bars of the cage and lifted the child. He brought Naruto closer to him. Naruto didn't care what happened to him, he just wanted all the pain and hate to stop. Naruto was placed between the foxes' large paws. He looked up when he felt a large snout nuzzle his cheek.

"I know Naruto, but I don't hate you. I do hate the Fourth for locking me in here, but you had no say. So there's no need for me to hate you. You've gone through hell because of me, a hell that no child should ever go through." The fox said as he let the 8-year-old cry his heart out.

Naruto continued to cry until his cries were reduced to sniffles. He looked up at the huge fox and touched his nose softly. "Then if you don't hate me...I don't hate you...I can't hate you if you don't hate me." He said with a broken voice. "What's your name?" He asked as he wiped his cheeks.

Kyubi sighed softly, "My name is Kurama."

Naruto nodded, finally calmed down. "Hey Kurama? can we be friends?" Naruto asked the chakra beast.

Kurama stared at the human in front of him, he gave a small nod. "Sure kid, whatever you want." Kurama said as he nuzzled the child's head again. "It's time for you to sleep, the old man is waiting for you to wake up." Naruto nodded. "Thank you, Kurama." Kurama gave the boy another nod and sighed as the boy disappeared.

Naruto opened his eyes, finding himself in a hospital room. A groan escaped his lips, alerting the person in the room. "Naruto!" Hiruzen yelled, his voice laced with worry as he got in Naruto's field of vision. "I thought I was going to lose you...You've been sleeping for a long time." The old man said as he ran his fingers through those blonde locks that seemed dull. "How long was I sleeping Jiji?..." Naruto asked. Hiruzen sighed, "Naruto...you've been in a coma for two years, your tenth birthday was a few days ago." Naruto nodded from the information. "I met Kyubi...I wanted him to kill me...I wanted to die...but he wouldn't let me. He said he would be my friend." Naruto said as he looked at the shocked expression the Hokage held. "So you finally met him, well I'm glad he didn't agree to kill you. I'd be sad if you weren't here." Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded and looked at the ceiling, not saying anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto sighed as he stayed laying on his bed.

"Kit, you need to get to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." Kurama said inside Naruto's mind. Naruto nodded and sighed again.

"Why me Kurama?" Naruto asked, Kurama didn't have an answer and just stayed quiet. Naruto sighed and pulled the covers over himself. 'I don't want to get married.' Naruto thought to himself before he fell asleep.


	3. The Meeting

Naruto was silent as he got dressed. He wasn't very thrilled about what the day's events would bring him, but he didn't have a choice. He sighed as he looked at himself in the broken mirror one last time. His eyes were staring at the kimono he was being forced to wear. Quite frankly, it was too girly for him. But the Hokage said it was something he would just have to put up with for now.

Naruto looked to the front door when he heard a knock, knowing the Anbu were there to escort him to the Hokage Tower safely. Naruto let a sigh escape him and walked to the door opening it and walked past the Anbu. He didn't bother to look back at the apartment he had called home. Today will be the last day he'll ever step foot in that run-down apartment. As he walked, he could feel the pointed glares on him. Not even flinching from the words that were said. The Anbu stayed silent and so did Naruto. He wasn't one for conversation, the only ones he would talk to were the Hokage and Kurama. Though Hiruzen was the only one that knew Naruto and the beast could communicate.

Naruto walked into the Hokage Tower, looking straight ahead with a dull expression. When he walked into the Hokage office, he saw three figures. Two adults and a child his age. "Glad for you to finally join us Naruto," Hiruzen said with a smile. Naruto looked at the old man and nodded. "The kimono was hard to figure out but I eventually got it, sorry for making you all wait." Naruto apologized with a bored tone. A chuckle escaped from the man standing beside the woman and child. "And here I thought Nara's were only able to sound that bored." The man said looking at the blonde. Naruto stared at the man, "Excuse me for being rude...but who are you?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

Hiruzen was the one to chuckle this time, all eyes landing on him. "Naruto, this is Shikaku Nara and his wife Yoshino Nara, you will be marrying their son today," Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded and looked over to the man and woman, he stared for a bit until he felt a sharp gaze on him. Naruto looked towards the boy his age, locking eyes with him. "Ah...so you're my future husband, nice to meet you...uh..." Naruto stared at him, not knowing his name either.

The boy walked over to Naruto, wearing a kimono meant for the husband to wear in a wedding. He stood in front of the blonde, never breaking eye contact, both looking at each other with dull gazes. Naruto noticed his pineapple hairstyle that was similar to his fathers, also noticing that he was taller than the blonde but not by much. "Shikamaru Nara, pleased to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki," Shikamaru said as he held his hand out to shake hands. Naruto shook his hand softly. "Shikamaru...I'll do my best not to forget, I only remember the names of people who don't bore me," Naruto said with an empty tone. Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk. This blonde had caught his interest now, he wanted to know more about Naruto Uzumaki. "What a drag, then I guess I'll try not to bore you," Shikamaru said. Naruto gave an approving nod. The adults were happy the 10-year-old Uzumaki and 11-year-old Nara were getting along. 

Hiruzen cleared his throat to get both kids' attention. "Naruto, you understand why you two are marrying correct?" He asked as Naruto shrugged. "I have an idea as to why," Naruto said. "Well, you two are getting married because since you are the last Uzumaki, the Nara clan is the best choice for you to marry into." Hiruzen continued. "Along with the fact that Shikaku and Yoshino knew your parents and didn't want to leave you in the hands of just anyone." Naruto looked at Shikamaru's parents. 'They knew my parents? I wonder if they would tell me about them?' Naruto thought to himself. "Also," Hiruzen said, looking in Naruto's eyes. "You are also marrying into the clan to ensure your safety, from Danzo and the council." From that, Naruto couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips at the mention of those people. "Those bastards don't know when to give up!" Naruto said in anger, his eyes flashing red. 

The hidden Anbu jumped into action and forced the blonde on the ground, fearing their Hokage's safety. Naruto tensed, frozen from being forced on the ground. The older Nara's were frozen in shock, they knew about the being inside of Naruto, they weren't afraid of him. But they couldn't believe their eyes when the Anbu forced the child down as if he was a monster, an enemy. Shikamaru was all but shocked, he was angry at how they treated Naruto. He ran to try and help Naruto but was held back by another Anbu. Naruto was panting underneath the two bodies holding him down, obviously hyperventilating. "You're hurting him!" Shikamaru shouted, shocking his parents since he always held his composure.

Hiruzen sighed and walked up to the blonde child. "Dismissed," Hiruzen said and all the Anbu left. Naruto quickly clung onto Hiruzen. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Jiji...I didn't mean to get upset." Naruto said, his heart pounding. "I know, it was my fault for bringing those three up." Hiruzen apologized and noticed the worried expression on the young Nara's face. Hiruzen gave a soft smile and stood up, helping Naruto stand as well. Naruto looked to Shikamaru and looked down. "I'm sorry if I scared all of you..." Naruto apologized. Shikamaru stared at Naruto. "You're not hurt are you?" He asked softly. Naruto looked at the Nara and nodded. "I'm fine," Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded and looked at the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, can we hurry up with the ceremony so I can get Naruto home?" Shikamaru asked, Hiruzen gave a nod in response.

After all was done, Naruto was now a Nara. He walked with Shikamaru and the other two Nara's to his new home. He knew they would stay in Shikamaru's parents' home until they were older. Naruto's breath was taken away as he looked around at the different clan homes and clan members. One thing he noticed was that no one glared at him, no one said harsh things, and he actually felt safe for one. At the moment he was walking beside Shikamaru, they both had a light blush on their cheeks as they held hands. Rings on their rightful fingers to show that they were now officially married. Naruto finally seemed visibly relaxed. "Your clan is beautiful, Shikamaru." Naruto whispered to the boy that was a year older than him.

Shikamaru looked at the blonde and gave a small smile. "Thank you, you're very beautiful yourself." Shikamaru said. Naruto gave a small pout, "I'm a boy, I'm not beautiful." Naruto said. Shikamaru let out a chuckle. "You may be a boy but you're still beautiful to me, accept the compliment you troublesome blonde." Shikamaru said. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're the troublesome one, pineapple head." Naruto let out a small laugh from the nickname he gave his husband. Shikamaru shook his head but smiled, glad Naruto was showing more emotions.

They made it to the home, Shikamaru gladly showing the blonde around. The Nara parents were happy to see their son not being lazy for one. Yoshino kissed her husband on his scarred cheek. "I'm glad we were able to have him marry Shikamaru. He's safe here, I hope Kushina and Minato can rest easy now." She said softly. Shikaku chuckled. "Probably, but knowing them, they'd be overprotective of the blonde Uzumaki. Well, now Nara." Shikaku said. "That's true," Yoshino said with a smile and went into the kitchen to start on dinner.

By the time Shikamaru finished showing Naruto around, dinner was ready. Naruto sat next to his husband and inhaled the dinner like he was starving, which he was. The Nara's watched the blonde questioningly. Naruto felt their gazes on him and looks at them, swallowing the food in his mouth. "Sorry, I've never had such delicious food before." Naruto laughed nervously. The Nara's just chuckled.

"It's quite fine Naruto-Kun, but maybe you should slow down before you choke ok? There's always seconds." Yoshino said with a smile. Naruto gave a shy nod and ate slower. 

Once dinner was finished, Naruto helped Yoshino clean the dishes while Shikamaru and Shikaku played a game of Shogi. Naruto went to watch the two play when he and Yoshino finished cleaning the dirty dishes. Naruto sat next to Shikamaru and watched intensely. "What game is this? I've never seen it before." Naruto said looking at Shikamaru. "It's called Shogi, would you like to learn it?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto gave a small smile and nodded his head. "Yes please, I want to play against you and Father-In-Law one day," Naruto said, resting his head on Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikaku chuckled. "Who knows Naruto, you might be able to beat us one day," Shikaku said. Naruto gave another nod and yawned softly. 

Shikamaru looked at the blonde, seeing his eyelids trying to close. "If you're tired you can head to bed, I won't be much longer." Shikamaru said as Naruto shook his head. "I don't like sleeping alone, please let me stay here with you," Naruto said tiredly. Shikamaru sighed softly and nodded as he held Naruto close. The blonde slept soundly against his now-husband. Shikaku smiled at the sight, glad his son welcomed the marriage to the blonde.

When the game finally ended with Shikamaru winning, he carried Naruto to their now shared bedroom and laid in the bed with him. 'For some reason, I want to protect him and keep him close even though I just met him today. I must be really weird, but I guess that's ok as long as he stays smiling.' Shikamaru thought to himself before he drifted off to sleep, holding Naruto as close as possible.


	4. The Academy

Naruto didn't know life could be so peaceful when you're with people you trust. Yes, he had Itachi, Kakashi, and Hiruzen when he was younger. But when you're living with people you can actually call family, it was a whole different feeling. 

Naruto let out a long yawn as he sat up in bed, stretching his arms out to get the sleep out his system. He looked over to his sleeping husband next to him, a soft smile gracing his lips. Shikamaru always slept with his hair down, it was one of the things Naruto only knew about the Nara. It made him happy when he learned things about his husband that no one else knew. It had already been two years since they got married, even though they're young, one was a genius so he couldn't help but think like an adult and with the other, he was forced to act older than his age due to the trauma from when he was younger. He still didn't like talking a lot but now instead of him just talking to Kurama and the Hokage, he now opened up more to Shikamaru and his parents.

Shikamaru's parents didn't know what happened to Naruto to cause his trauma. But one day when Naruto had a severe panic attack, Shikamaru found out. He found out everything, including Kurama...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Naruto's eleventh birthday, and the Nara's were determined to take the blonde out to celebrate. Naruto was quiet as he and Shikamaru got ready to leave, Shikamaru noticing the uneasy look on Naruto's face.

"Naruto? What's wrong? Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday?" Shikamaru asked as he stared at the blonde.

Naruto tensed and looked at Shikamaru, "Because...my birthday isn't a big deal, I...don't like my birthday." Naruto said with a small voice.

Shikamaru sighed and walked up to Naruto, pulling the blonde into a tight hug. "I understand if you aren't ready to tell me anything, but your birthday is important." He looked in Naruto's eyes and gave a small smile. 

"If you hadn't been born, I would've never been able to meet you."

Naruto's eyes widened at those words. His mouth made a thin line but he hugged Shikamaru tightly. "Thank you, Shikamaru." 

Shikamaru just gave a nod. Once they finished getting ready, they walked to the front door hand in hand. Yoshino would never be able to get over how cute the two were.

"Ready to go?" Shikaku asked with a soft smile, Naruto gave a small nod. 

The four Nara's were in peaceful silence as they walked to where they would be eating. Naruto sticking especially close to Shikamaru. Naruto kept his eyes to the ground as he felt the eyes of the villagers. He had an uneasy feeling and usually when he did, he knew something was going to happen. They walked into the restaurant where Shikaku had made reservations, the restaurant was lively until it went quiet when everyone's eyes landed on the blonde.

Shikamaru and his parents didn't like the way everyone looked at the blonde. Once they were seated, Naruto sat as close to Shikamaru as much as he could. Shikamaru didn't mind the closeness but he didn't like how scared and uneasy Naruto looked.

"Naruto, it's alright, we're here so there's no need to be frightened," Shikamaru whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto looked at him, he relaxed a little and decided to rest his head on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Naruto-Kun, what do you want to eat? You can get whatever you want." Yoshino said with a smile. Naruto looked at her and couldn't help but smile a little. "I'll have whatever Shikamaru chooses, I've never eaten here so I know whatever he chooses will be good," Naruto said shyly. Yoshino nodded with a smile. 

When they had finished ordering, the waitress was acting especially nasty, ignoring everything Naruto said. "I don't serve monsters, I can't believe you're so pathetic to have these people pity you." The waitress said with disgust in her voice. None of the villagers knew of Naruto's marriage to Shikamaru, and very little shinobi knew. Naruto looked down, tears in his eyes.

Shikamaru looked at the woman and scoffed. "I can't believe an adult could get so low as to pick on a kid." Shikamaru snapped at her, glaring at the woman. She looked at Shikamaru and then his parents. Everyone knew the Nara clan, they respected the geniuses of the village. But they couldn't understand why such smart people were taking care of a monster.

Naruto caught everyone's attention as he stood up. "I'm sorry...I just need some air." His hair was covering his eyes, but Shikamaru knew all too well that Naruto was on the brink of crying. "I'll go-" Shikamaru started but went quiet when Naruto shook his head. "I won't be long." Naruto said and walked out of the restaurant. He kept his head low and walked into the alley next to the restaurant. He didn't even flinch when he felt water droplets land on him, he sat on the ground with his back against the wall. As the rain started to get heavier, he cried his heart out, glad the pounding of the rain and thunder were drowning out his voice. 

Shikamaru jumped when it started to rain and thunder, "Naruto..." He said softly and rushed out of the restaurant. His head snapped to the alley when he heard whimpers. All he could think about was Naruto as he ran to the alley. Shikamaru's eyes widened at the sight before him. Three adult men were standing over the blonde, punching and kicking the poor boy. Shikamaru rushed over to Naruto, pushing one of the men out the way. He held a Kunai in his hand as he stood to protect Naruto. Naruto couldn't see much since his vision was blurry, but he could hear Shikamaru yelling. 

'Please don't yell Shikamaru...It doesn't suit you.' Naruto thought as his body was hurting all over. Blood was seeping from his head, though slowly but surely, Kurama was healing the blondes head wound as quickly as he could. The next thing he heard was running footsteps, still not knowing what was going on.

Shikaku and Yoshino jumped into action when they heard their son yell. When they got to where their son was, Shikaku immediately released his shadows, capturing the three assaulters. Shikamaru let his father deal with the men, he quickly turned to Naruto and held the blonde close. "Naruto, can you hear me?..." Shikamaru asked in worry. Naruto groaned in response, relaxing in Shikamaru's arms.

Shikamaru sighed with relief and held Naruto close as he stood up, carrying the blonde. 'This is why he hates his birthday...' Shikamaru thought as he stared at his injured wife. "I'm sorry Naruto..." Shikamaru whispered softly.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he found himself in a hospital room. He looked around slowly and noticed Shikamaru. Shikamaru was asleep holding Naruto's hand, laying on the bed beside him since they were small enough to lay together. Naruto stayed silent and still as he watched his husband sleep. 'Ah...I really worried him this time.' Naruto thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when the beating flashed through his mind. His body tensed and he started to shake badly. He hadn't gotten a beating in a while so it felt 10x worse than when he was used to it.

Tears slid down scarred cheeks as he started panting. Shikamaru woke from feeling the blonde move and jumped when Naruto started screaming and crying in pain. He sat up quickly and looked at Naruto, Naruto's eyes seemed empty, nothing but pain was written on his face. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me anymore! Please I beg you! I know I'm a monster! Just please!" Naruto cried as he looked like he was trying to push someone away. Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's hands quickly. "Naruto it's ok! No one's going to hurt you anymore!" Shikamaru said, trying to calm the blonde. 

But his attempts only made it worse, Naruto's eyes flashed red and he growled pushing Shikamaru off the bed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" He yelled, his voice mixing with a much deeper darker voice. Shikamaru was shocked, frozen in place, and honestly afraid of Naruto. Naruto flinched when fear ran through Shikamaru's eyes. He instantly calmed and started shaking, his timid voice back. "I-I'm sorry...I'm a monster..." Naruto cried into his hands, his whole body shaking.

Shikamaru blinked and quickly stood up. "Naruto..." He said and hugged Naruto tightly. "You aren't a monster, you're Naruto...my wife," Shikamaru said with pride and confidence. Naruto stopped shaking after Shikamaru said those words. He slowly looked up at his husband, locking eyes with him. "You're not scared of me?..." Naruto asked softly. "To be honest, I was for a split second. But I'm not anymore. But I would like some answers, please. I can't help you if I don't know what's causing you to act like this." Shikamaru said as he wiped the tears from Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto was quiet at first but nodded nonetheless. He sighed a shaky sigh. "It started when I was 5..." He started.

Shikamaru was quiet as he listened to Naruto, holding him close the whole time. He decided to keep his questions for the end since he didn't want to interrupt Naruto. When Naruto finished explaining, he looked up at Shikamaru. Scared at how he would react.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Naruto...I promise you, I will stay by your side forever, and protect you. You're too precious for me to lose you." Shikamaru said as he stared into those blue eyes that he came to love.

Naruto was speechless but smiled an actual smile as tears escaped his eyes. "Thank you, Shikamaru," Naruto said softly, relaxed in Shikamaru's hold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto sighed at the memory but was happy he was accepted by his husband. Now he was twelve and Shikamaru had just turned thirteen. Today was the day that they would join the academy. Naruto was excited to become a Ninja, he wanted to help his village even if his village hated him. He also wanted to be able to protect his family no matter what. Shikamaru was the one he wanted to protect the most. He used Shikamaru to drive him to push past his limits. 

The blonde leaned down and whispered in the lazy Nara's ear. "Shika, it's time to get up." He said in a soft tone, getting a groan in return as Shikamaru pulled Naruto to him. "Five more minutes..." Shikamaru yawned. Naruto laughed softly and kissed Shikamaru's cheek. "Come on Shika, unless you don't want to go cloud watching later today?" Naruto teased. Shikamaru's eyes shot open, a soft glare pointed at the blonde. "That's playing dirty Naru." Shikamaru yawned and sat up kissing Naruto's cheek. "Goodmorning Naru," Shikamaru said with a smile. Naruto blushed lightly and smiled. "Goodmorning Shika," Naruto said and got out of bed with the Nara. 

Naruto yawned tiredly as he walked down the stairs lazily, Shikamaru's laziness rubbing off on the blonde. Naruto smiled as he sat at the table, greeting Shikamaru's parents. They all ate breakfast. When they finished eating, they all headed to the academy. Naruto was smiling as he and Shikamaru were hand in hand everywhere they went. When the academy came into view, Naruto couldn't hold back and dragged Shikamaru with him to the front gates.

Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh. "Naru, you gotta calm down haha. We'll be there in no time." Shikamaru said as he pat Naruto's head. Naruto blushed lightly and nods smiling. "Okay, Shika!" Naruto said smiling. Shikamaru sighed with a smile. 'He really is too cute when he's excited.' Shikamaru thought to himself as they walked through the gates.

Everyone that was talking to each other quietened down as they saw the blonde. Naruto ignored the stares and whispers as they walked up to the sign-in table. Even the teachers gave Naruto a harsh look. Shikaku and Yoshino walked up behind Naruto and Shikamaru, glaring at the teachers daring them to not give Naruto a sign-in paper. Shikamaru took the two papers and all four walked to an empty table.

Yoshino went and turned in the papers for the two, the other three relaxing at the table.

"Shikamaru!" A shrill voice could be heard as a girl with blonde hair ran up and hugged the Nara from behind. "I hope we're in the same class!" She giggled. Shikamaru sighed and shrugged her off. "Ino, don't hang all over me, it's troublesome." The blonde pouted, she looked at Naruto and noticed the two holding hands. "Ohhh you must be Shikamaru's bride! It's nice to meet you! I'm Ino Yamanaka!" She said with a smile, holding her hand out to shake Naruto's hand.

Naruto smiled as he reached out his hand to shake her hand but a girl with pink hair pulled Ino back from Naruto. She whispered to Ino but Naruto could still hear. "Ino! Don't you know who that is!? That's the village monster! You can't trust him!" The girl said. Ino stared at the girl. "What're you talking about Sakura? He doesn't look like a monster, besides Shikamaru wouldn't be with him if he was a monster." Ino said crossing her arms.

"They were forced into marrying each other. That guy is nothing but a burden to Shikamaru." Sakura said with a huff. "With him here, we're all in danger. That's what my parents told me." She said, glaring at Naruto. Ino looked at Naruto. Naruto wasn't looking at them, resting his head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

Shikaku sighed and looked at the two girls. "You two should go get in line, the classes are about to be chosen." He said. The girls nodded and walked off. Naruto sighed again. "Sorry Shika, I'm causing trouble for you again," Naruto said softly. Shikamaru sighed. "Don't worry, you aren't that troublesome." He said looking at Naruto, kissing his cheek as they stood up. "Come on, we gotta go line up." Naruto nodded and waved to Yoshino and Shikaku as they walked away to line up.

Shikaku sighed as he and his wife started to leave. "I hope Shikamaru is able to handle Naruto at school. Kids are sometimes more ruthless than adults." Shikaku said. Yoshino smiled.

"Don't worry, as long as they have each other they'll be fine."


	5. First Kiss And New Teams

It was finally the day, the day that Naruto would be able to prove to everyone that he was worthy of becoming a Ninja. That he could help protect the village like everyone else. Of course, there were a lot of hardships but nothing is granted without hard work.

Shikamaru yawned as he and Naruto walked to the academy, both nervous about the tests they would have to face. Naruto was more excited than nervous though. He was ready to be able to fight along Shikamaru's side and protect him. Shikamaru was feeling the same way but his lazy demeanor hid that from everyone.

Both were walking holding hands like they did every day. "This is such a drag, I want to hurry up and get this over with so that we can go cloud watching already," Shikamaru said with a yawn. Naruto let out a small laugh and looked to his husband. "Hey Shika, we'll be on the same team right?" He asked as the uneasiness settled in his stomach. The Nara looked at his wife and gave a small smile. "I can't guarantee it, but even if we don't you'll still be my wife and I'll protect you over everyone else." He said, making the blonde smile.

"Thank you, Shika."

The two walked into their classroom, sitting beside each other. Naruto held Shikamaru's hand firmly and decided to rest his head on his husband's shoulder. The pineapple head couldn't help but chuckle softly at the blonde that was clearly nervous. As he stared at Naruto, an idea crossed through his thoughts. He couldn't help the small smirk since it would also get the Uchiha bastard to stop eyeing the blonde. "Hey Naru, I know something that can help with your nerves," Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru and smiled. "Really? I can't stop this nervousness inside me, please help me Shika." Naruto said looking at the now 16-year-old. Shikamaru smiled, never able to get over the cuteness over the now 15-year-old. "You have to close your eyes." He said as the blonde gave a confused look, but nonetheless he closed his eyes and waited for Shikamaru to help calm his nerves. Shikamaru smiled at how innocent his wife was, but now they were both in their midteen years. He was starting to feel urges that Naruto probably hadn't felt yet. He used his left hand to cup Naruto's right whiskered cheek. He felt his heart skip a beat as Naruto instantly relaxed from his warm touch, showing that the blonde completely trusted the older Nara. Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned forward, his lips softly touching Naruto's.

He kissed him, and in front of everyone.

The class grew quiet as they stared at the couple, Sasuke scoffing at the public affection. Shikamaru pulled back slowly, he couldn't help the slight blush on his cheeks as his dark eyes locked with bright blue ones. He felt his heart quicken from the blush that covered the blonde's whole face, to the tips of his ears and down his neck. A clearing of a throat was heard, catching everyone's attention, signaling that their Sensei was finally present. Naruto didn't say anything but stayed holding Shikamaru's hand. 'How was that supposed to calm me!? If anything it made it worse!' Naruto thought to himself as his heart was pounding so hard, he thought it would jump out his chest.

Kurama chuckled at the flustered blonde. "Well, you aren't nervous about the test anymore are you?" He asked his host.

Naruto tensed. 'Why would I be worried about that!? My husband just...kissed me.' Naruto's eyes widened as he realized he was no longer nervous. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips. 'I'm so gonna pay him back.' Naruto thought.

The tests went well, Sasuke being in first place, Shikamaru in second place, and Naruto in third. The blonde was so happy that he passed, and even ended up in the top three! Once everyone had settled down, Iruka explained about the teams the now Genin would be on.

Naruto was excited, and honestly had high hopes he'd be put on the same team as his husband. But reality came crashing down and hit hard on both of them as Iruka called out the teams.

"Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Nara," Iruka said as Naruto's smile fell instantly. "Your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Naruto couldn't help but tense at the name. He had just gotten over never seeing Kakashi again, now he would be their Sensei!?

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. Your Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka moved onto the last team.

"And finally, team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Now that all the teams have been made, you all will wait for your Sensei's. Congratulations on becoming Genin, everyone!" He said smiling at his used-to-be students. With a bow he left, the Genin starting to talk to their new teammates.

Naruto didn't like that he would be separated from Shikamaru, he had gotten way too used to the Nara being by his side at all times. He hugged Shikamaru tightly, not trying to talk to his new teammates. Shikamaru couldn't help the sigh that escaped since he too was disappointed that he wouldn't be on the same team as his wife.

Sensei's came and got their Genin. But when Shikamaru's Sensei came, Naruto refused to release his Shikamaru. He held his pout, making his husband chuckle. "He's very stubborn," Shikamaru told Asuma. Asuma gave a nod as he chuckled as well, knowing the blonde would act like this.

"God Naruto! Do all you know is how to cling to Shikamaru!? You're clearly causing trouble for him and everyone else!" A certain pink-haired banshee said to the blonde. Naruto flinched to her words and slowly let go of Shikamaru. He looked down not saying anything, Shikamaru wanted to comfort the blonde but Ino was dragging him out of the classroom to follow their Sensei.

Sakura huffed in annoyance but went back to smiling and cheerfully talking to the Uchiha who was distracted staring at the saddened blonde. Sakura grew jealous and decided to get up and walked up to Naruto, punching him in the head. "Get over in already idiot! Now you're causing trouble for Sasuke-Kun!" She screeched in his ear. Naruto didn't make a sound or even look at her. It was like he was a whole different person when the Nara wasn't around. The banshee went to punch him again but her arm was stopped as their Sensei held the girl still, not letting her touch the blonde anymore. "That's enough, you aren't supposed to hurt your comrades," Kakashi said. Sakura screamed in surprise from his sudden appearance and backed up. Once she got her composure, she rolled her eyes and pouted.

"You're late Kashi...like always," Naruto said softly, looking up at the silver-haired Jounin with hurt in his eyes. Kakashi felt a pain go through his chest and gave an eye smile. "I am huh," He looked at his other two students. "We will meet on the roof, don't make me wait," Kakashi said with a tone that dared the other two to talk back. He looked at the blonde and held his hand as he Shunshined them both to the roof.

Naruto couldn't stop the tears of frustration that slid down his cheeks. "Why? After all these years, Why did you have to show up now?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the man that used to watch over him when he was younger. "Why did you stop coming to see me?"


	6. Patching Bonds, Broken Heart

Kakashi let out a soft sigh and sat in front of the blonde, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I know me not coming back hurt you even more after everything you had to go through. But I was a coward, I couldn't bring myself to face you. And because of my cowardice, you ended up in even more pain than you deserved." Kakashi said softly. Kakashi wasn't one to talk a lot, but with Naruto in front of him, he could spill his whole life without noticing.

Naruto sniffled, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at his Sensei and smiled. "I forgive you, I know you were busy with other things. I don't blame Jiji either. I'm happy Dattebayo!" Kakashi couldn't help but smile when the blonde smiled. The two talked together as they waited for the Uchiha and Banshee. Catching up, Kakashi telling Naruto he better introduce Shikamaru even though the Jounin already knew most of everything about the Nara Naruto married. 

Naruto finally felt relaxed around someone other than his husband, he smiled up at the sky, glad to have one of his precious people as his Sensei. His attention was grasped when he saw the two other Genin finally make it to the roof.

"You're late," Kakashi said, making the Genin flinch. He let out a sigh and waved them over to sit across from him and the blonde. The other two already didn't like how their Sensei and the blonde automatically clicked. "Today is all about getting to know each other. You will tell us about your likes, your dislikes, and what your future goal is." Kakashi said. Sakura raised her hand, Kakashi motioning for her to speak. "Can you go first Sensei? To demonstrate for us?" The pink-haired girl asked.

Kakashi gave a nod with his signature eye smile. "My likes are none of your concern, my dislikes are also none of your concern, and I don't have a particular future goal," Kakashi said. Sasuke and Sakura stared at their Sensei, he didn't explain anything to them! Kakashi looked over the three Genin and pointed to Sasuke. "You're up first Uchiha," Kakashi said.

Sasuke let out a sigh and rests his chin on his intertwined fingers, his elbows propped up on his knees. "I like tomatoes, I dislike annoying people, and my future goal isn't really a goal...it's a promise. I'll kill the man that murdered my clan and rebuild the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said with no emotion. Sakura gulped at the sudden mood change, never seeing her crush like that. Kakashi gave a nod and looked over to the pink-haired Kunoichi. "You're up next pinkie." He said, making the girl jump and make a face of dislike at the nickname. She fixed her hair and smiled as she looked at her Sensei.

"Well, my likes are..." She trailed off and looked over at Sasuke, letting out a small squeal. "My future goal is..." She trailed off once again as she looked at the Uchiha, letting out another squeal. She looked at her Sensei and glared at Naruto. "My dislikes are Naruto!" She said with nothing but true hatred for the blonde. Naruto flinched at her words once again and looked down. Kakashi sighed. 'It'll take some time for me to get these three to get along.' Kakashi thought to himself. He looked at the blonde beside him. "Naruto, you're up next." He said with a soft voice, letting the blonde know it was ok.

Naruto looked up at his Sensei and gave a nod, he looked at his teammates shyly and looked at the ground. "My likes are Shikamaru, my husband, my dislikes are um...the villagers that are mean to me but I still love Konoha and everyone, and my future goals...are to have children with Shika...and become the Hokage one day," Naruto said with a soft smile, staring at the ring on his finger. Everyone was in a comfortable silence until Sakura let out a loud laugh.

"Wait wait wait, kids? And then Hokage?" She said as she laughed again. "Are you really that stupid? For one, you can't have kids, you're a boy. If Shikamaru wanted to have kids, he would have to have them with a girl. And for two, there's no way in a million years you'd become Hokage. You're a monster remember? As if anyone would trust you with their lives." Sakura said, glaring at Naruto at the end. This time Naruto let the tears fall in front of everyone, he stood up quickly. "Excuse me..." He said as his voice held nothing but pain. He ran off quickly, crying his heart out as he ran.

Kakashi didn't hesitate to glare at the girl, making her flinch at his gaze. "Sakura, I suggest you learn how to speak to your comrades. You especially have no idea what Naruto has been through, and I know your opinion is the cause of your parent's influence. But that still does not excuse you, the next time the team meets up, you better have a proper apology for Naruto or you can kiss your chance at becoming a Ninja goodbye." Kakashi said in a tone that made the girl scared. When he disappeared in a puff of smoke, she looked over to where Sasuke was to find him already gone. She huffed in annoyance and went home to complain to her parents about how her Sensei treated her badly when she spoke the truth about the blonde monster of the village.

Naruto was crying his heart out into the pillow on the bed he laid in that was in the room he shared with his husband. He didn't say anything to his mother-in-law or his father-in-law when he ran straight to his room. They were confused as they stood outside the bedroom. "I've never seen him so sad before..." Yoshino said worriedly as she stared at the door. "Me neither, that crying shows something definitely happened," Shikaku said as he tried to figure out why the blonde boy was so upset. Both parents were so deep in thought that they didn't even notice their son walk up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked, confused why his parents were standing outside his and Naruto's room until he heard Naruto's pained crying. His eyes widened as he rushed past his parents and bust into the room, making the door fall off its hinges. He rushed over to the bed. "Naruto what's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" Shikamaru asked, his lazy attitude gone and replaced by a worried husband. Naruto looked up at his husband and cried even harder as he jumped into the older male's arms, hugging him tightly. He couldn't say anything from how much he was crying. Shikamaru didn't say anything else as he held his lover close, letting him cry his heart out.

Shikamaru's parents had already retreated back downstairs, letting their son handle the sad blonde. It took about three hours for Naruto to finally calm down, but he was too exhausted from all his crying to even explain what happened. Shikamaru let out a sigh as he cleaned Naruto's cheeks and laid the younger one on the bed, tucking him in. Shikamaru stared at his sleeping wife, he knew one thing and one thing only.

He was out for blood for the one who made his wife so sad.


	7. Meeting The Toad Sage

It had been a few days since Naruto's sudden outburst of sadness. No one, not even Shikamaru himself had seen his wife so sad. That's especially why he was ready to tear apart whoever upset the blonde. Every time Shikamaru tried to get Naruto out of the house, the smaller boy would just shake his head and stay in the comforts of their home. The only one he would talk to was his husband but even that became rare.

Most times Shikamaru would find Naruto sitting in the backyard near the garden, staring at nothing. Obviously speaking to Kurama, Shikamaru was starting to get antsy when a week had passed and the blonde still wouldn't reveal what happened. The Nara had finally had enough and walked outside to where his wife sat. He sat next to the blonde, pulling him close.

"I think you've kept me waiting long enough Naruto, you have no idea how much it worries me to see you like this. It's time you tell me what happened, and if you don't. I'll force it out of you." Shikamaru spoke with truth as he looked in those beautiful blue eyes. Naruto let out a sigh as he leaned into Shikamaru, watching the tiny waterfall in the pond in front of them.

"Kashi wanted us to get to know each other so he told us to talk about our likes, dislikes, and our future goal..." Naruto spoke softly, pulling at the grass in front of him. "Sasuke went first, then Sakura went..." Naruto didn't notice his voice crack when he spoke the girl's name, tears glossing over his eyes. "I was last...I told them my likes were you, my dislikes were the mean villagers...but...for my future goal I said I wanted to have kids with you..." He looked up at his husband, tears sliding down his scarred cheeks. "And that I want to become Hokage, Sasuke and Kashi accepted my dream but Sakura....she...she laughed." Naruto at this point had broken down in sobs as Shikamaru held him close, waiting patiently for his wife to finish, keeping his anger bottled in so he didn't scare Naruto. "She said because I'm a boy that I can't give you children, that you would have to have kids with a girl...and that no one would trust their lives in the hands of a monster...so I can never be Hokage..." Naruto's body was shaking as he held onto Shikamaru tightly. "I don't want you to have kids with some girl, it isn't fair Shika!"

Shikamaru cursed under his breath and let out a sigh. He cupped Naruto's face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe the salty tears off his face. He leaned closer and captured Naruto's lips with his own, the blonde let a blush cover his cheeks as he melted into the warm touch of his husband. Shikamaru gave a small smile, seeing he succeeded in stopping Naruto's tears. "Naru...now you know I have no intention of having kids with anyone except you. And even though you can't have kids, there are plenty of kids in the orphanage for us to adopt." Shikamaru said with a calming voice. "But, no one wants a monster for a parent," Naruto said sadly. "Now this is where you'll stop that! You aren't a monster! I don't care what anyone else says! I wouldn't be married to you or love you if my parents or I saw you as a monster! You are Naruto! Naruto Nara the man I love and the only one I'll ever love!" Shikamaru said, still holding the face of the blonde, not letting him break eye contact.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared into Shikamaru's eyes, not seeing a single ounce of a lie in his eyes. Naruto couldn't help crying again. "Thank you...thank you Shika!" Naruto sobbed, smiling finally after so long. "I love you!" Shikamaru smiled at the blonde's words and kissed him once again. Yoshino and Shikaku were smiling at each other as they sat together in the lounge room, proud of their son.

Once Naruto's tears had dried once again, he stayed in Shikamaru's arms. Watching the clouds with his husband. Shikamaru felt they had been sitting there long enough, he stood pulling Naruto with him. "Now, its time we went and had a talk with the Hokage." He said as he looked at his wife. Naruto's eyes widened but he gave a nod, knowing he wouldn't be able to change Shikamaru's mind.

They held hands as they headed to the Hokage Tower, Shikamaru's parents following along for support. When they made it to the door of the office, Shikamaru gave a firm knock on the door. It had only been a second when they heard someone on the other side spoke, allowing them into the room. The Nara opened the door, keeping the blonde close as the four of them entered the room. Shikamaru couldn't hide the scowl on his face when he spotted the pink-haired girl with her parents. Naruto saw who was all in the room, seeing Sakura with her parents, the Hokage, and Kakashi. His eyes instantly went to the floor, afraid to look anywhere else.

He held Shikamaru's hand tighter, feeling the rage coming from his husband. "Sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama but we have a matter that needs to be solved," Shikamaru said calmly, but his eyes showed nothing but anger as he glared at Sakura. The pinkette hid behind her parents, scared from the harsh glare she was receiving from the Nara. The Hokage hummed in response, "I have an idea as to why." Hiruzen said as he looked at Shikamaru and Naruto. "Naruto, can you come here for a moment?" The Hokage asked, Naruto looked at him and gave a nod as he let go of Shikamaru's hand walking over to the aging Hokage. Hiruzen stood, patting Naruto's head, showing the blonde everything would be alright. "So Kakashi has debriefed me about what has occurred and why you haven't been attending meetings with your squad. I see Shikamaru knows as well, it's good he's angry." Hiruzen said as he looked at the Haruno family.

"Your daughter owes an apology to Naruto, he has done nothing for any of you to hate or despise him. He is of the same age as Sakura and almost as innocent. This boy has been through more pain than any of you have felt in a lifetime. This time will be solved with a true apology, but next time." The Hokage trailed off as he looked at them with an unforgiving gaze. "I will not hold his husband back from lashing out on those who hurt his wife, including your daughter."

Sakura's mother, Mebuki, gasped at the Hokage's words. "How can you say that Hokage-sama!? She has a right to her own opinion! Don't forget she is also a girl! You can't let some boy that is bigger and stronger than her, hurt her!" Mebuki spoke, shocked from the Hokage's words. "I did not say any harm would come to her now did I Mebuki?" Hiruzen asked, shutting the woman up. "I simply said I would not keep Shikamaru from lashing out on her, he was raised properly and wouldn't raise his hand to a girl. But she is also a Ninja now, and I can strip her of that title in an instant. I will no longer allow anyone to cause this boy any more pain. Now Sakura." Sakura jumped when the Hokage spoke her name, but she reluctantly walked forward where everyone could see her. Clear embarrassment on her face. "You will apologize to Naruto, you understand the consequences if this happens again," Hiruzen said. The girl gave a nod, shrinking some from Shikamaru's piercing glare on her.

She looked at the blonde, seeing how uncomfortable he was. How dare he feel uncomfortable? He was the reason she was being put in an embarrassing position! She bowed deeply to Naruto. "I am terribly sorry for my words and actions Naruto, it will not happen again," Sakura said, every ounce being a lie but her acting was spot on so no one could tell...except the blonde. He felt hurt that she didn't mean any of it but he simply waved his hands shyly, wanting to hurry and leave this situation. "It's ok really Sakura-chan, I forgive you," Naruto said with a warm smile.

Shikamaru and the others that had love for the blonde all relaxed from his smile. The Haruno family gave fake smiles, leaving when the Hokage dismissed them. Hiruzen gave a sigh and sat in his chair. Naruto had gone back to Shikamaru's side, getting ready to leave but Hiruzen's words stopped him. "Naruto, do you want to leave this village?" Hiruzen asked, looking at the blonde.

Naruto looked at his Hokage with wide eyes, did he really want to leave? He wouldn't have to worry about the hate anymore, he would be able to live happily and peacefully with Shikamaru. "You have no idea how amazing that sounds Hokage-sama...but this is my home, and I'm not strong enough to protect myself and Shika," Naruto said, intertwining his and Shikamaru's fingers. Hiruzen gave a chuckle. "I understand, but what if I gave you the opportunity to leave with someone that could make you stronger? You would probably be gone for about a year or more, but you would be trained by one of the best." Hiruzen as he motioned for someone to enter the room.

Naruto and the Nara's looked over at the man with red paint on his face, his white hair spikey and long. A large scroll resting on the small of his back. "You've grown Gaki! Last time I saw you was when you were an infant." The man said with a soft smile. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the man. "You knew me as a baby? Does...does that mean you knew my parents!?" Naruto asked excitedly. The man gave a sad smile as he nodded his head, "I am the one to who trained your father after all."

"That's enough Jiraiya, you can't tell him any more than that unless he agrees to travel with you," Hiruzen said, not wanting prying ears to hear anything else. Naruto was torn, did he leave the village and his husband to become stronger and learn more about his parents or did he stay and deal with more pain? He looked at the floor as he thought. "You don't have to make a decision right away Naruto," Jiraiya said, catching Naruto's attention. Naruto looked at the man instantly when he spoke, "I won't be leaving until morning, it's not a lot of time but at least you can sleep on it." The Sannin spoke with a smile, nothing but love for his godchild in front of him.

Naruto's heart swelled with appreciation, he hugged the man happily. "Thank you! I will definitely have an answer for you by morning!" Naruto said happily, he bowed to the Hokage and grabbed Shikamaru's hand running out the office with him. Shikaku looked at the Hokage and Sannin. "It's nice to finally see you after so long Jiraiya," Shikaku spoke, shaking the Sannin's hand. Jiraiya smiled at the Nara, "Who knew your boy would be the one to marry Naruto, his parents would be at ease that he's with someone perfect for him." Jiraiya spoke. Shikaku nodded his head in agreement, "All the more reason we were hellbent on them marrying as soon as possible." He said as his wife giggled. "They are quite the cute couple," Yoshino said with a smile as everyone in the room agreed.

When night had finally come, Naruto was lying in bed with his husband, watching the stars with him. Shikamaru held the blonde close to him, running his fingers through those soft blonde locks. "I won't be angry if you decided to leave." He spoke softly, "You'd be free and you won't be gone forever, we'll see each other again." Naruto turned his attention to Shikamaru as he spoke. He smiled as tears glossed over his eyes, "Would you really be able to sleep without me?" Naruto asked teasingly. Shikamaru gave a chuckle and caressed Naruto's cheek with his thumb. "At first I wouldn't be able to, but I'd get used to it. And when you get back, I'll never let go of you again." Shikamaru said as he got on top of the blonde, placing soft kisses on Naruto's face.

Naruto giggled at the Nara's words and actions. "I'm kind of scared Shika, I want to go to get stronger and learn about my parents. But I'm afraid to be away from you, I don't want to be forgotten and replaced." Naruto said as his blue eyes pierced into Shikamaru's dark ones. This time it was Shikamaru's turn to laugh. "As if I could forget and replace you, you are the reason I wake up every day and work so hard. You are my light Naruto, and I love you no matter what." Naruto felt his tears slide down his cheeks as he looked at the man he loved, the man he'll forever love. Shikamaru gave a smile and kissed away Naruto's tears. "Plus, I'm not letting you leave before I have all of you. Will you let me take you Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto was confused at first until a dark blush covered his face, "How can you say that so calmly Shika!?" Naruto whisper yelled in embarrassment, using his hands to hide his face. Shikamaru let out another chuckle and moved the blonde's hands, giving him a soft kiss. As Shikamaru pulled back, Naruto noticed the blush on Shikamaru's cheeks. "That's not true Naru." He said as he placed Naruto's hand over his racing heart. "I'm anything but calm."

Naruto felt a lump in his throat but he swallowed it down and gave a nod of his head. "Then yes Shika, you can have all of me," Naruto said as his blush deepened. Shikamaru gave a smile, 'Thank you for the meal.' Shikamaru thought to himself.

[WARNING: LEMON/SMUT AHEAD]

[YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]

[THERE WILL BE A MESSAGE AT THE END WHEN THE SCENE IS FINISHED]

Naruto was a blushing mess as he laid naked under his husband, Shikamaru left in only his boxers as he took in his wife's beautiful body. He softly touched one of Naruto's scars on his hip and kissed it softly. "You're so beautiful Naruto..." He spoke softly, Naruto let out an embarrassing whimper. Shikamaru chuckled again and sat up, weaving hand signs for a silencing Jutsu, knowing the blonde wouldn't be able to hide his voice.

Shikamaru trailed down Naruto's soft scarred skin, he paused above Naruto's shaft and looked to his love for permission to continue. The nodding of his head was all Shikamaru needed as he began to pump and suck on the warm member of his lover. The moans, gasps, and mewls escaping Naruto's lips were music to the Nara's ears. The noises pushed him over the edge as he reached over to the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube. He had bought it not too long ago, knowing he'd need it for when him and the blonde had their first time together. He got some of the thick liquid on his fingers, all while still sucking the blonde's length. Naruto was so caught up in the pleasure, shivering when Shikamaru's finger slid into Naruto's tight warm muscle.

Shikamaru slid in a second finger when he felt Naruto relax around the first digit. When both fingers were inside, he began to move them in a scissoring motion to help stretch the blonde. It wasn't until three fingers were deep inside Naruto, making him release inside his husband's mouth when the fingers brushed against a ball of nerves, making the blonde throw his head back with a pleasure-filled cry.

Shikamaru swallowed Naruto's seed with ease, he sat up wiping his mouth as he continued to finger his wife. Pleased with the noises that escaped the blonde's beautiful pink lips. The Nara grunted as he felt his boxers get tighter from his now hard member. He slid his boxers off with ease as he pulled his fingers out. Naruto let out a whimper from the sudden emptiness, obviously wanting more. Naruto's wanting put a smile on Shikamaru's face, he crawled on top of the blonde once again. He shivered as he rubbed the cool liquid on his own shaft. "Naru, I'm gonna enter you now," Shikamaru spoke in a husky voice, making the blonde become even more excited.

Naruto gave a nod of his head, his lustful eyes locking with Shikamaru's lustful ones. They locked lips as Shikamaru began to slide in his length, grunting into the kiss from the blonde's tightness. Naruto let out a small whimper from the large warmth entering him, Shikamaru's fingers nowhere in comparison to the actual size. He felt tears slide down his cheeks but he continued to hold onto his lover tightly, waiting for him to be fully sheathed inside. Naruto was panting at this point, Shikamaru left kisses on Naruto's neck as he waited for the blonde to get used to his size. Naruto's breathing finally evened out and actually spread his legs even more. "It's alright Shika, I'm fine now," Naruto said softly, looking at his husband lovingly.

Shikamaru nodded his head, holding Naruto's hand intertwining their fingers as he started to thrust slowly inside the blonde. Naruto couldn't help the moans escaping him, already feeling too good. The Nara couldn't control himself any longer, all self-control long gone as he gripped Naruto's hips, his thrusts speeding up. At this point, Naruto had also lost all self-control as his moans became louder. His back arching from the intense pleasure every time Shikamaru's tip thrust against Naruto's prostate. Naruto's hands gripped the sheets beneath him, getting close to his second climax. Shikamaru let out a grunt as he wasn't far behind the blonde. "Together Naru, let it out together." Shikamaru groaned as he held Naruto's body close, thrusting at top speed.

Grunts and moans filled the room as both were tipped over the edge, having reached their climaxes. Naruto's seed landing on their stomachs as Shikamaru's seed filled up the blonde to the point where some leaked out. Both were panting heavily as they stayed still for a moment. Shikamaru sat up as he slid out of the warm muscle.

[END OF SMUT/LEMON]

Shikamaru was panting as he took in the sight before him, the moonlight shining on Naruto's sweat-covered skin. Naruto was still blushing madly, still a panting mess. Shikamaru watched the blonde shiver as the seed leaked out of his quivering hole. "Let's get cleaned up and get to bed," Shikamaru said softly. Naruto nodded as he was carried to the bathroom, happy that they were able to finally become one.

The morning sun shone through the window, indicating it was time for the blonde to get up. A tired groan escaped the blonde and Nara as the bright sun landed on their faces. Naruto turned over hiding his face into Shikamaru, trying to go back to sleep. For a moment they were both relaxed and dozing off until Naruto shot up, wincing from the soreness in his hips. "Shika wake up! I gotta meet Jiraiya at the gate!" Naruto said a he got out the bed, quickly getting dressed and packing his bag for the trip.

Shikamaru groaned as he reluctantly sat up, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. "It's already morning? What a drag..." Shikamaru said as he got out of the bed and got dressed as well. Once both were ready, Naruto wrote a note for Shikamaru to give his parents. They left the Nara clan, heading to the gate, both still sleepy but Naruto was nervous. Shikamaru could sense how nervous his wife was, he grabbed Naruto's hand and intertwined their fingers to put his heart and mind at ease.

Jiraiya had a smile on his face as he saw the two, noticing the backpack Naruto carried. "Go ahead and say your goodbyes, we'll be back before you know it," Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded his head and turned to his husband. Tears finally made their way into his eyes as he saw Shikamaru's sad smile. Shikamaru pulled Naruto into a tight hug, both hugging each other like their life depended on it. "You'll be back before you know it, and when you are I'll keep you all to myself for as long as I want," Shikamaru said as he kissed the top of Naruto's head. Naruto sniffled as he looked up to his husband. "I look forward to it, I'll try to write to you as much as possible if I can. When I come back we'll both be new people and stronger. Yoshino-san will be sure to keep an eye on you so no one tries to steal you from me while I'm gone." Shikamaru chuckled at Naruto's words. "Naru you know I only have eyes for you." He said, making the blonde blush.

He leaned down and kissed Naruto, the kiss full of love. As they pulled apart, they smiled at each other.

"See you soon." They spoke in unison.

Naruto waved as he walked away with Jiraiya, blowing a kiss to Shikamaru. Shikamaru waved and "caught" the kiss, putting his hand over his heart. He stood there until he couldn't see the two figures walking away anymore. He turned around and headed home.

'Please come home soon.'


	8. Returning Home

Naruto had a huge smile on his face as he stood on the head of his father on the Hokage Monument, looking over the village as Jiraiya was busy letting the new Hokage know they had returned. No one knew where the blonde was, he didn't want anyone to know at that moment. He couldn't help the giddiness inside him, excited to see his husband and family. It had been 3 long hard years, but Naruto was no longer the weak push over blonde. And soon everyone would come to know what he had become after the long trip.

A flash of yellow was all people saw as the blonde passed them, heading straight to the Nara compound. This wasn't just any regular day they returned either, it was his husband's 19th birthday and he was determined to give him the best surprise gift. The smile never left his face as he snuck into the compound, excited to see if his husband had changed. When blue eyes had caught sight of the pineapple hairstyle he loved so much, tears made their way into his eyes. 

"SHIKA!!!!"

Shikamaru jumped at the sudden shout, his eyes widened remembering the voice and nickname when he saw the blonde he had been waiting 3 years to see. A huge smile graced his lips as tears also found their way into his eyes, dropping all the papers in his hands and running at the blonde. The nearby clan members laughed as Shikamaru tackled Naruto, happy the two were reunited again. Shikamaru wasted no time capturing Naruto's lips, holding the blonde in a death grip. When the two separated, both were laughing as they hugged each other. "I missed you so much!" Both lovers said in unison, laughing even harder.

Shikamaru finally stood up with his wife, both dusting the dirt from their clothes. "Hey Shika, Happy Birthday!" Naruto said happily. Shikamaru laughed and kissed Naruto once again, hugging him tightly. Once they separated yet again, they both finally took in their new appearances. To Shikamaru, Naruto's beauty had grown. His scars on his cheeks had deepened, complementing his tan skin, his blue eyes brighter than any ocean, and his blonde hair challenging the sun's brightness even more.

Naruto held a blush as he stared at his husband, his hair was longer and almost darker if that was possible. His dark eyes still slanted but it complemented his perfect facial structure. Some facial hair had started to grow on Shikamaru's chin and Naruto honestly loved the idea of his husband growing a goatee. They smiled loving smiles at each other and held hands as they walked over to where Shikamaru was standing with his parents. Shikamaru got to picking up the papers he dropped while Naruto greeted the two older Nara's. Yoshino was crying happily, glad that her son-in-law was finally back home, Shikaku had a smile as he ruffed the boy's blonde hair. Once Shikamaru finished picking up his mess, he snaked an arm around Naruto's waist, wanting to get him back home as quickly as possible.

Jiraiya cleared his throat as he caught the attention of the four that were reuniting. "Hey kid, you know you still gotta go see Tsunade!" Jiraiya said. Naruto scoffed looking at Jiraiya, he crossed his arms pouting. "You just wanna go back so you have an excuse to look at her chest Pervy Sage! And I'm not a kid anymore!" Naruto said sticking his tongue out at his Godfather. Jiraiya looked hurt from the name but had a huge smile. "Come on! She wants to see you, she is your Godmother after all!" Jiraiya said with a laugh. "Don't worry, your husband can tag along. She wants to meet him too." Jiraiya said, a smirk on his face. Naruto gulped and looked at Shikamaru. "Just be careful with what you say to Baachan and you won't die, 'kay?" Naruto said with a wry smile.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but shrugged. He placed the papers in his father's hands. "I'll be back soon to finish those," Shikamaru said and Shikaku gave a nod. The lovers walked hand in hand while Jiraiya walked beside Naruto. "What were those papers for Shika?" Naruto asked as he looked up at his husband. The Nara looked at his wife and let go of his hand, wrapping his arm around his waist so that they could walk closer together. "Paperwork for me to get the hang of so I'm ready to become the Clan Head. My next birthday is when I'll be taking over the Clan." Shikamaru explained as Naruto gave a nod. "I'm excited for you Shika, next we'll have to find an heir for you when it's your turn to step down," Naruto said smiling.

Shikamaru gave a nod, walking into the Hokage Tower and soon the office with the other two. Naruto smiled seeing the Hokage and ran to her hugging her. "I'm home Baachan!" Naruto said happily. Tsunade laughed as he hugged her Godson. "Welcome home Gaki." She said, ruffling his hair. When the two pulled away from each other, she looked over at Shikamaru and smirked. "So, you're the famous Nara that stole my Godson's heart." She said as Shikamaru nodded respectfully, Naruto back at Shikamaru's side. "Yes Hokage-sama, I'm very blessed to be able to have him at my side," Shikamaru said with a smile.

A blush appeared on Naruto's face as he leaned into his husband. "Well, that's good to hear. And with Naruto back, I have set up for him to show us his new strength. Where Jiraiya and I will be his opponents. Do you have any disagreement with that Shikamaru?" She asked him, daring him to say anything that she would dislike. Shikamaru shook his head, "Of course not Hokage-sama. I know Naruto would be safe even if neither of you are holding back. I too look forward to seeing my wife's new strength." Shikamaru said as he smiled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled at him, relaxing since the tense air was finally gone. "That's good to hear, it'd trouble Naruto if we had to forcefully lock you up so you wouldn't be able to stop the demonstration. Of course, the fight will be held in our fighting arena that gets used during the Chunin exams. Naruto has been looking forward to it." She said as Naruto nodded his head excitedly. "Yea! I'll get to fight against Baachan and Pervy Sage without holding back! I get to show everyone how strong I've gotten too!" Naruto said with a huge smile, looking like an excited small child.

The other three couldn't help the smiles that appeared on their faces from the blonde's happiness. "Alright you two, you can head home. The fight will be held in a month's time so that Naruto has enough time to get used to home again." Tsunade said, smirking at the couple. Naruto blushed a bright red. "Okay, Baachan! Pervy Sage! Bye!" Naruto said grabbing Shikamaru's hand pulling him home.

Jiraiya and Tsunade laughed watching the young couple leave. "Well, he's also excited to win to receive the prize he's been wishing for since the two of them fell for one another," Jiraiya said with a soft smile. Tsunade nodded in agreement and smiled. "Though, even if he didn't win. I'd still give it to him." She said, Jiraiya nodding.

When the bright sky had finally turned dark with the moon and stars in the sky, Naruto was lying in bed with his husband. Both having finished an intimate session they hadn't had since before Naruto left. The Nara beside him was sound asleep with his arm draped across the blonde's bare waist. He stared at his sleeping husband and smiled as he snuggled into the warmness of Shikamaru.

'It's good to be home...' Naruto thought as he dozed off peacefully.


	9. Proving Them All Wrong

The time had finally come, the whole village had come to see the fight between the blonde and the two Legendary Sannin. Naruto was nervous as he sat with Shikamaru, hearing the cheering from the people in their seats. "Shika, everyone's gonna be watching...I'm nervous," Naruto said softly. Shikamaru smiled at Naruto and touched his cheek softly. "Well, good thing I know how to calm you down huh?" Shikamaru said with a smirk, he held Naruto close and kissed his wife. Naruto couldn't help but relax in his husband's arms. When the two pulled apart, it was time for Naruto to go into the arena. Naruto smiled at Shikamaru. "You better cheer for me Shika," Naruto said as Shikamaru chuckled. "Of course, who else would I be cheering for?" He asked and watched as Naruto smiled and walked out into the arena.

Shikamaru sighed and walked to the seats where his parents were. 'Don't get too badly hurt please.' Shikamaru thought as he watched the three fighters walk out into the arena. Jiraya and Tsunade were smirking at Naruto as he had a huge smile on, all his nervousness gone thanks to his husband. Shinobi around the arena did a few hand signs, a dome covering the fighting area so that the audience wouldn't get harmed.

Everyone was cheering on the Hokage and the Toad Sage, Naruto's close family and friends cheering for him. He didn't care what the villagers and other Shinobi thought, he was a changed person. Not the monster they all believed him to be. He let a smirk form as the bell rang for the fight to start. Tsunade was the first to charge, swinging at Naruto but Naruto jumped backwards. The ground Naruto was standing on broke apart when Tsunade's fist collided with the dirt. Naruto landed on the wall, using his chakra in his feet to keep him on the wall.

Everyone was at the edge of their seats as the three continued to fight with Taijutsu, Naruto not ready to show off his new Ninjutsu just yet. Jiraiya getting impatient, decided to start the Ninjutsu battle. "Needle Jizo!" Jiraiya said as his hair spiked up even more and hardened. His hair becoming longer as he used it to attack Naruto. Naruto smirked and jumped up high in the air to dodge the attack. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as he threw Shurikens at Jiraiya, the few that he had thrown turned to thousands as they rained down on Jiraiya. Jiraiya quickly used his hair to wrap around himself as an armor to protect himself from the rain of Shurikens.

Naruto landed on the ground behind Jiraiya, "Too slow Pervy Sage!" He yelled as he ran at Jiraya, not noticing Tsunade behind him. "Be conscious of your surroundings Gaki!!" Tsunade said as she punched Naruto in the face, sending him flying in the air. Naruto grunted and coughed up blood as he crashed into the wall, leaving a huge dent in it. The audience yelled and cheered happily. Shikamaru was on edge as he stood up when he saw Naruto cough up blood.

Naruto's laughing made everyone quiet down. "That's true Baachan, I'll let you have that one." He said as Jiraiya and Tsunade stood beside each other smiling, Naruto being the only one with scratches. "Looks like it's time for me to get serious," Naruto said as he closed his eyes. "You gave me enough time to stay still after all." He said with a smirk, as his eyelids had orange on them, kind of resembling eyeshadow. Jiraiya's eyes widened but he smirked. "Tsunade, you better keep your guard up, even I have trouble when he's like that," Jiraiya said as he got into a defensive stance, already entering his Toad Sage Mode. Tsunade getting in the same stance as she watched the blonde.

Naruto opened his eyes revealing yellow eyes with black horizontal lines in them. Everyone was quiet from the sudden change coming from the blonde. Shikamaru was watching Naruto with disbelief. "That's..." He started. "Sage Mode," Naruto said with a smile. In an instant, he was in front of the two Sannin and kicking them both back. "Woah! I didn't even see him move!" A civilian said. "It's like he disappeared!" Another said. Naruto laughed at how people could be amazed from the smallest things. He wiped the dried blood from his mouth as he watched Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Jiraiya stood and laughed. "Not bad Naruto! But don't forget you have a time limit!" He said. Naruto nodded his head. "I know! That's why I'll defeat you both before the times up!" Naruto said as he ran at the two. Jiraiya jumped into the air to dodge Naruto, he used his hair once again to attack the blonde, this time his moving even faster. Tsunade backed away to let the two Sage's fight it out until she came face to face with a clone also in Sage mode. "Sorry Baachan, you don't get off the hook that easily." Clone Naruto said as he started to fight Tsunade.

Tsunade couldn't believe the strength from just a clone, causing her to stay on the defense.

Naruto and Jiraiya were almost on par. "Not bad! Since you were taught by me after all!" Jiraiya said laughing, blocking one of Naruto's punches. Naruto smiled. "Not only you though! I have lots of tricks up my sleeves!" Naruto smirked. Jiraiya laughed again and watched as Naruto backed away. "I won Pervy Sage!" Naruto said as he did hand signs, everyone was watching in anticipation as a cloud of smoke surrounded the blonde. "Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as the smoke cleared, revealing a naked female Naruto, blowing a kiss at Jiraiya. Jiraiya had a huge smile as his nose began to bleed and his eyes turning to hearts. He fell back onto the ground, laughing.

Shikamaru had a bright blush and didn't like how all the males in the audience cheered and whistled at Naruto. Naruto laughed and changed back to his regular self. "That's one," He said as he looked at Tsunade, dispelling his clone that was fighting her. "You're next Baachan." He walked up to her as she laughed. "You really are unpredictable Naruto!" She said as she laughed. Naruto smiled and stood in front of her. "Baachan, I won," Naruto said, his Sage Mode long gone now.

Tsunade ceased her laughing and got into a defensive stance, waiting for Naruto's next move. Naruto smirked and once again a cloud of smoke kept everyone from seeing him. Once the smoke cleared, the girls were now screaming with delight. "Sexy Jutsu: Reverse Harem Jutsu!" Naruto said as a group of naked men stood in front of her. "Tsunade-sama!" They said in unison. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as she tried to keep her composure but the blood dripping from her nose gave her away and she fainted. Naruto laughed as the Jutsu disappeared. "Haha! Baachan is a pervert just like Pervy Sage!" He said holding his stomach from how hard he was laughing.

The audience erupted in laughs. "Well, he is Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja," Shikaku said with a laugh, Yoshino joining him in the laughing. Shikamaru sighed with a smile, shaking his head. 'That's my wife alright.' He thought to himself as the dome disappeared.

"Winner: Naruto Nara!" A Shinobi said as he held up Naruto's arm. Naruto cheered happily. Jiraiya and Tsunade laughed as they had finally regained their composure. Naruto had a huge smile as he hugged his godparents. "I get my prize now right!?" Naruto asked excitedly as Tsunade nodded. She looked at Shikamaru and waved at him to come where they were.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but jumped down into the arena and walked up to them. Naruto smiled nervously as he held Shikamaru's hands. "Shika! Let's have a real wedding!" Naruto said, shocking the Nara and everyone else except the two Sannin. Shikamaru had wide eyes as he stared at Naruto but they soon softened as he smiled. "So this is why you wanted to win so badly, of course we'll have a real wedding. Anything you want." Shikamaru said as Naruto cheered happily as he hugged his husband.

Naruto yawned tiredly as he sat in the bath with his husband. "Baachan's punches really hurt, Dattebayo!" Naruto groaned as he rubbed his bandaged cheek. Shikamaru chuckled and kissed the blonde's injured cheek. "Well, of course, no one survives her punches like you did. You seriously are an enigma Naruto." Shikamaru said as he held Naruto close. He rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, his long hair tickling Naruto. Naruto let out a giggle and decided to play with Shikamaru's hair. "I look forward to being able to finally have a true wedding with you," Naruto said with a smile.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and smiled. "So do I, try not to leave me behind too much? You're already way stronger than me." He said with a chuckle. Naruto looked at him and smiled softly. "I'd never leave you behind, you're all I need Shika." He said as he kissed the Nara.

Shikamaru kept them in the kiss, but the thought in the back of his mind never left.

'You are way stronger than you think...one day I may actually be left behind...that's why I'll keep you at my side no matter what.'


	10. Before The Wedding

After the demonstration, a lot of citizens and Shinobi believed the whole thing was rigged. That Naruto really was just weak and that the Hokage and Sannin were just playing favorites. Naruto didn't really pay much attention to the rumors and whispers that surrounded him whenever he decided to walk around Konoha. He was afraid of all of it affecting Shikamaru but, his husband made sure to show the blonde that he wasn't phased by it at all.

Tsunade had instantly put Naruto to work after the battle, she immediately made him Jounin rank like Shikamaru and sent the blonde on missions. Naruto was about to blow a fuse if his time with his husband kept getting shorter and shorter. So, he was currently storming into the Hokage Office to give the blonde Hokage a piece of his mind. 

"Baachan! I've got an issue with you!" Naruto blurted out as he walked up to the desk. He slammed his hands onto the desk and looked straight in her eyes. "Ever since the demonstration, my time with Shika has been getting less and less! We haven't even had time to make preparations for the wedding!" Naruto exclaimed, in clear distress. Tsunade began to laugh. "What's so funny!?" He asked, not thinking anything he said was funny.

At that moment, Shikamaru had walked in with a scroll that he was to deliver to Tsunade. He looked at Naruto and gave a smile as he walked up to the desk and handed the scroll to Tsunade. "All preparations are done Hokage-sama," He said as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist. "I figured you'd be here demanding for answers," Shikamaru said as Naruto looked at both of them confused.

"I'll let your lovely husband explain since he's the only one that can handle your temper Gaki," She said with a laugh as Naruto pouted. He looked at Shikamaru. "Well?" He asked, waiting for the explanation. Shikamaru couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. 

"Hokage-sama has been sending you on so many missions because I asked her to, we've been making the preparations for the wedding in secret cause anything about the wedding is going to be a surprise for you. Your kimono is even a surprise as well." He said as he watched Naruto's face change from a pout to a smile. "That's not fair Shika, I've missed spending time with you," Naruto said as he leaned into his husband. "I've missed you as well, that's why..." He trailed off to let Tsunade finish the sentence. "You'll be getting two months off after the wedding that's in a week, it'll be for your honeymoon and also my wedding gift to you two." She said with a smirk. 

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock, a huge smile formed on his face. "I really am spoiled!" He laughed as he hugged Shikamaru happily.


	11. Wedding

The day was finally here, it was the day of Shikamaru and Naruto's wedding ceremony. Naruto was ecstatic as Tsunade helped him into his Kimono.

"It's so much prettier than the one I wore when we were younger." Naruto said with a smile.

Tsunade smiled as she looked at Naruto through the mirror. "It was your mothers when she married your father. Shikamaru will be wearing what your father wore as well."

Naruto was speechless as he stared at the mirror, he worked hard to fight back the tears as he smiled. "I really love that man so much, he does everything always thinking of me."

Tsunade smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She remembered how determined Shikamaru was when preparing for the wedding. He wanted everything to be perfect and everything to be what Naruto always dreamed of. Godmother and Godson looked at each other when they heard music begin to play, queuing for Naruto's time to make his way to the isle.

Both walked out of the dressing room to see a smiling Jiraiya. "You look beautiful kid, I'm so proud of you." Jiraiya spoke as he touched Naruto's cheek softly. Tsunade stood on Naruto's right side as Jiraiya stood on Naruto's left side. All three walked down the isle as the guests stood to watch Naruto walk down the isle.

Time seemed to slow down when Shikamaru and Naruto locked eyes. A soft smile formed on Shikamaru's face as he looked at his beautiful bride. A huge smile was plastered on Naruto's face as he struggled keeping himself from running into Shikamaru's arms. Once the 3 made it to the altar, both Tsunade and Jiraiya handed Naruto over to Shikamaru. Showing that they trust the Nara with their Godson's happiness.

Iruka stood as the one to join both in marriage. He motioned for everyone to sit as Naruto and Shikamaru held hands, looking into each others eyes.

"It is my great honor to welcome all of you here for the ceremony of the second time joining these two as one. Naruto and Shikamaru had a private marriage when both were no older than 10-years-old. They have been happily together ever since, and it's only natural for them to renew their marriage." Iruka said with a sniffle, he couldn't help but get emotional seeing Naruto getting married.

Naruto smiled as he looked at his father figure get teary eyed. Iruka managed to gather himself together and continued to speak. "The groom has some vows he would like to say." Naruto started to panick on the inside since he didn't make any vows ahead of time, when he saw the look on Shikamaru's face, he relaxed instantly at how much he looked so happy and in love.

"Naruto, you have no idea how much you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I would never be able to see myself with anyone else but you. You've captured my whole heart and I know it would explode if I ever lost you." He smiled as he looked into those beautiful blue shining eyes. He moved some of Naruto's hair behind his ear and cupped his cheek. "I look forward to my future with you, meeting our future children, growing old together. Even all the arguments to come. All of it."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore as tears streamed down his scarred cheeks. He really was loved so much by the man in front of him. Naruto smiled as he only looked in Shikamaru's eyes. "I didn't plan anything, but I'll just say what I feel in my heart right now. Shikamaru I don't know where I'd be right now if you and your parents hadn't saved me. I'll forever be grateful to all of you. Especially you Shika, you deal with all of my anger and my hyper active self." He let out a laugh. "Who would've thought an energetic Uzumaki and a lazy Nara would make the perfect couple."

Small laughs could be heard throughout the audience from the irony. Naruto smiled even bigger. "You may have your laziness but you're a genius, a great cook, and a wonderful shinobi. Thank you for allowing me to stay by your side now and forever." Naruto said as the tears never stopped, tears could be seen in Shikamaru's eyes as he smiled at Naruto.

He wanted to kiss Naruto then and there but he knew he had to wait. Iruka smiled as he wiped his cheeks and cleared his throat once again. "Those were beautiful vows you two. I'll now start with the groom. Shikamaru Nara, do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"

Shikamaru looked in Naruto's eyes as he spoke. "I do."

Iruka looked at Naruto as he smiled even more. "Naruto Uzumaki, do you take Shikamaru Nara to have and to hold? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as everyone couldn't help but smile at the blonde's tick he got from his mother.

Shikamaru smiled, loving that adorable tick Naruto could never get rid of. Iruka smiled, "Well, by the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride Shikamaru."

Shikamaru wasted no time as he bent Naruto backwards in a dip like stance as he kissed the blonde. Cheers and clapping were heard as the two lovers were lost in their own world until Iruka managed to pull them out of it for now. Both stood straight hand in hand. "I now present you, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Nara!" Iruka said as everyone cheered loudly once again.

The two lovers laughed as they walked down the isle as the guests threw rice on them to wish them a happy and long marriage. Both felt like there life was just perfect now and that nothing could ever get in their way.

...Or so they thought...


	12. Honeymoon

The day after the wedding, Naruto and Shikamaru were packed up and ready to go on their honeymoon. Shikamaru was keeping the location a surprise as him and Naruto kept through the trees with their luggage.

Naruto was pouting since his husband wouldn't tell him the surprise. But when they arrived, his pout disappeared and he had a bright smile. There was a small cottage in the middle of a grassy field that used to be where the Uzumaki clan once lived. Naruto didn't know if he should cry or kiss Shikamaru. It brought a lot of emotions to the blonde all at once as he began to laugh and cry at the same time.

"It's so beautiful here Shika!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged his husband tightly. Shikamaru chuckled at the emotional state Naruto was in. "This is our land Naruto, I purchased it a few months ago so that I had time to build our little get away here." Naruto was speechless as he looked up at Shikamaru. "You spoil me too much Shika!" Naruto began to laugh and cry once again as Shikamaru kissed him.

"Come on darling, let's go unpack inside." Shikamaru picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him through the threshold of their cabin. Naruto was blushing madly at the action. "Shika you're such a romantic." Naruto giggled as he cleaned his face. "Only for you my dear." Shikamaru spoke as he kissed Naruto and put him down, he brought the rest of their luggage in and picked Naruto up again. But this time, he had Naruto dangling over his shoulder.

Naruto gasped as he lightly hit on Shikamaru's back. "Hey! Put me down!" Naruto laughed as Shikamaru tightened his hold on the blonde. "Not a chance, I'm putting a baby in you one way or the other." Naruto went quiet from Shikamaru's words. Shikamaru began to think that maybe Naruto changed his mind about having kids but when he laid Naruto on the bed, he noticed how red his face was.

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve?" Shikamaru smirked and began to trail kisses on Naruto's skin as he undressed the blonde. Naruto couldn't help but to let out small meals from Shikamaru's light touches. The Nara knew where to touch him just right. "Mm~ Shika~" Naruto moaned softly as Shikamaru nibbled on Naruto's waist. They both had to admit, it had been a very long time since they last made love. But this time, Shikamaru wouldn't stop until Naruto got knocked up with at least one kid. He didn't care if it took the whole two months or not.

Naruto moaned as Shikamaru finished preparing the blonde. Shikamaru had to admit, Naruto's moans definitely knew how to drive him crazy. He was as his limit as he pressed the head of his shaft against Naruto's tight quivering hole. He then proceeded to slide into the tight warmness until he was fully sheathed inside his blonde companion. 

Naruto was already moaning and digging his nails into Shikamaru's scarred back from all the times Naruto would scratch him up whenever they made love. "Its ok Shika~ You can move~" Naruto mewled out as Shikamaru wasted no time to start pounding into his wife. He decided to tease Naruto in the process and held his shaft at the base so that the blonde wouldn't be able to come. Naruto then became unglued as his moans filled the cabin and even made it outside as he loved how rough Shikamaru was.

Even though his husband was very lazy, he was a damn beast in the bed. The blonde knew for sure that he'd end up pregnant with how determined Shikamaru was with getting Naruto pregnant with his child. Now in this world, men are able to become pregnant. But it's a very rare occurrence. That's why Shikamaru had his mind set on having a child. He didn't care how rare it was for a man to get pregnant. He didn't even care if Naruto wasn't able to have children, they could always adopt. But he'd still try his hardest and so would Naruto.

Maybe with Kurama sealed inside of Naruto, it would make the process easier since Naruto and the Chakra beast had always been close.

Shikamaru continued to pound into Naruto like there was no tomorrow. They went on through the night, neither even trying to go to sleep no matter how tired they both were. When the sunlight started to shine inside the bedroom, Shikamaru decided that was his queue for stopping for now. He came in Naruto one last time and pulled out of the panting blonde.

They both looked completely exhausted but very happy.

The two month honeymoon went by pretty quickly since most of the time was spent in the bed or bathroom. Or really anywhere in the cabin. Shikamaru was carrying Naruto on his back as his hands held their luggage, he laughed at the fact that both could barely walk but Naruto threw a fit about making Shikamaru carry him. Shikamaru wasn't about to upset his cranky wife even more so he complied and here they were.

During both months, Naruto never showed not even one little sign of him being pregnant. Naruto then became depressed about it since he feared he'd never be able to have kids even with the help of Kurama. It wasn't until they made it home that Naruto began to feel sick. Kurama was staying quiet as Naruto had never gotten sick before. He ran to the bathroom, well more like limped. And spilled out his breakfast and lunch into the toilet.

Shikamaru can rushing after Naruto and kneeled behind his wife to comfort him. He looked at Naruto's complexion and knew something was wrong so he picked up the blonde and instantly went to the Hokage office where Tsunade was.

Tsunade jumped at the loud noise of her door being slammed open. She was ready to yell at whoever disturbed her but she bit her tongue when she saw a sick looking Naruto and a panicked Shikamaru. Tsunade as well started to panick but her medic side started to show as she and the two lovers went to the hospital so that she could do a check up on Naruto.

Naruto was throwing up into a trashcan as Tsunade ran a green glowing hand over his body until her hand stopped right above his stomach.

"Naruto, you're pregnant. It's one child. Congrats you two."


	13. How Could This Happen?

The pregnancy was going very smoothly. Naruto was due in December close to Christmas day, Naruto and Shikamaru were hoping that their child would be born on Christmas day so that they could hit two birds with one stone every year. It was a silly wish but either way, the young parents would be happy. Through all the events up til now, Shikamaru was now 21 years of age and Naruto now 20. The two lovers had never been so happy.

Naruto couldn't wait to meet his pride and joy that was growing inside him. Kurama was being a huge help in the process as Naruto was entering his 9th and final month. He couldn't help being nervous and fearful of the baby not making it. He had been carrying the child inside him for 9 long hard months. Feeling them grow, feeling their first kick, loving how the baby would move whenever it heard Shikamaru's or Naruto's voice. It would seriously destroy Naruto to the point of no return. He couldn't even fathom the thought of his life without his child.

As things were getting set up for the birth, they had to take safety precautions since Naruto was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. The last thing they wanted was a repeat of Naruto's birth resulting in the death of his parents. Once all the preparations were complete, Naruto was moved to a location that Shikamaru and Tsunade only knew of since they would be the only other two present during the birth. They decided the location would be underground below the cabin Shikamaru and Naruto had been staying in from time to time to get away from the village for a bit.

Naruto groaned as he sat up in the bed he was currently laying on. A sharp pain went through him as he screamed, alerting both Shikamaru and Tsunade. They rushed to Naruto's side as he started to pant heavily. Tsunade had Shikamaru remove Naruto's clothes as she proceeded to get all her tools ready until she noticed the bed was wet. Naruto's water had broken as he let out another pained scream. Tsunade had Shikamaru stay by Naruto's side as she started to instruct the blonde to start pushing. Naruto had never been in so much pain before as he used all his strength to push the infant outside of his body. He held Shikamaru's hand so tightly, the shadow user felt like it would break at any moment.

It felt like a few minutes for Naruto since he kept blacking out in the middle of pushing when in reality it actually took all night for the baby to finally be born. Once their child was born, Kurama went to work in healing Naruto and giving him enough energy so that he could hold his newborn child. Tsunade smiled as she held the baby boy, he looked just like Naruto. Infant cries filled the room as Shikamaru smiled seeing his son. He was ready to hold the infant but he stayed next to Naruto's side since it was the blonde's right to hold the child first. Naruto was completely exhausted as he watched Tsunade clean the newborn. Once the boy was wrapped up, she carried him over to Naruto. She smiled as she gently placed the child into Naruto's arms.

"Congratulations Naruto, you have a beautiful healthy boy," Tsunade said as Naruto became to sob from how happy he was. He was a mother now, he had to be there for his son. Shikamaru smiled softly as he watched the child calm down once he was in Naruto's arms. "You did great my love, thank you." He spoke softly as he kissed the top of Naruto's head. Naruto smiled at Shikamaru and looked down at his baby boy. "Boruto Nara....welcome to the world my dear," Naruto said with a smile as he watched Boruto open his eyes to show a left brown eye and a right blue eye. He had the same whisker marks as Naruto but instead of three on each cheek, he had two on each cheek.

"That's a wonderful name Naruto," Shikamaru said as he smiled at Boruto. Boruto looked up at his father as he let out a giggle as he reached for him. Naruto gladly handed Shikamaru their son, Naruto was starting to doze off until a loud crash was heard as one of the walls turned into rubble. Tsunade stood in front of the family to protect them as she called Katsuyu to stay beside Naruto and Boruto as Shikamaru stood beside Tsunade to fight whoever tried to harm his family. As the dust cleared, many figures could be seen but what was more noticeable was the black cloaks with red clouds on them.

The Akatsuki.

Naruto's eyes widened as he held his newborn close as Kurama growled within Naruto. This isn't the first time Naruto and the group have met, the first time they met was when Naruto was traveling with Jiraya. Naruto let out a weakened growl as he sat up slowly, his eyes were red as his voice sounded deep. Letting all know that the Nine-Tails was speaking. "You will not be able to separate me from my host, you'll all die just like the others who tried the first time," Kurama spoke as Shikamaru looked over at him with a confused expression but he looked back at the enemy since him and Naruto would talk about it later. 

A man with short orange hair walked up a little, he had many piercings in his face as he looked at all of them. "This time you will not defeat us Kyubi, we will be taking you with us. With or without your host." The man known as Pain said. Naruto stood from the bed as he held Boruto, Kurama's Chakra slowly giving him his strength back. Naruto's eyes stayed red as he let out a much louder growl. "I won't let you anywhere near my kit!" His voice was a mixture of his own and Kurama's. The air started to become dense and hard to breathe as the bloodlust coming from the blonde filled the room. 

His baby had just been born and these bastards were trying to take Naruto away from his newborn already. The ground shook as Naruto slowly walked up to the Akatsuki, all the members got int fighting stances. Everyone was ready to fight to the death. It all happened in a blur as Kunai's clashed creating sparks in the air. Boruto started crying when Naruto was thrown into the wall but the three tails that shot out his lower back cushioned the impact, neither mother or son harmed. Naruto grew even angrier that they even dared to try and harm the infant in his arms. But what made Naruto snap....was the Chakra bomb made by Deidara had made its way into Boruto's tiny hands.

Time slowed down for Naruto and Shikamaru as their eyes widened. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried his fastest to get the bomb away from his son as Shikamaru ran to his family. Deidara smirked as he did a hand sign when Pain nodded his head. "Katsu!" Deidara yelled as the bomb began to glow until it exploded in the infant's hands. Blinding both Naruto and Shikamaru. Tsunade was worried but she continued to fight the only woman in the enemy group Konan. 

When the blinding light disappeared, all that was left was a bloody blanket in Naruto's arms. He was quiet at first as everyone in the room was frozen. Shikamaru was staring at the blanket, not believing his newborn son was dead. Tsunade's eyes were wide with rage as she punched the ground making the Akatsuki jump back. Naruto just stared at the now-empty blanket in his arms. When the blanket fell to the ground, Naruto's eyes had turned black and red. The air was so suffocating from the bloodlust that Tsunade felt that she would lose consciousness. Naruto let out an ear-piercing scream as his body turned into the black and red lined stage of him turning into the Kyubi.

Naruto let out an ear-piercing scream as his body turned into the black and red lined stage of him turning into the Kyubi  
Shikamaru took his eyes off the blanket as he watched a skeleton of the Nine-Tailed Fox form on Naruto. Naruto wasn't thinking straight as he blindly attacked the Akatsuki. He wanted blood and to rip them into tiny little pieces. He let out a roar as he got in a stance with his mouth wide open and all nine of his tails pointed in a circle above his head. Red and Blue dots started to form into one big dark purple sphere as Naruto created a Biju Bomb. Tsunade had to act quick or she and Shikamaru would get killed in the process. She grabbed the frozen husband and Shunshined both of them to the surface as the ground erupted like a volcano as half of the Akatsuki were already dead from the attack. 

The cabin was incinerated as the remaining members landed on the ground badly injured. The ground shook like an earthquake was happening, alerting the shinobi in Konoha and Suna that something was wrong. The two villages sent Shinobi to where the rumbling was coming from until they came face to face with the fully formed Nine-Tailed Chakra Beast fighting against the Akatsuki. Ino, Choji, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Yamato arrived at the scene along with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. The Shinobi noticed Shikamaru and Tsunade as they rushed to them. "Hokage-sama! Shikamaru!" Ino shouted. Tsunade looked over at the group and momentarily relaxed, glad backup had arrived. "Shikamaru where's Naruto!?" Yamato questioned as Shikamaru pointed at the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Where's your baby?..." Sakura asked in a hesitant whisper. She jumped when Shikamaru looked at her with a hate-filled gaze, shocking all who saw it as tears rolled down Shikamaru's cheeks. "Dead....he's dead," Shikamaru said in a pained voice, everything had finally hit him and he began to breakdown as he fell to his knees. Ino and Choji kneeled beside Shikamaru to try and comfort him as Naruto's pained roar came to everyone's ears as the large beast fell to its side. Only one member was left at this point and it was no other than the man in the mask that had killed Naruto's parents.

Gaara quickly had his sand exit it's gourd as he floated over to Naruto, using his sand to help the fox stand again. He used his sand to float beside Naruto's large head. He looked into the enraged eyes of the poor being and let out a sigh. He looked to the masked man. "You have pained my friend very dearly. You will pay." Gaara spoke as his form too had started to change into Shukaku. Both Tailed-Beasts stood beside each other as they fought the masked man. Gaara managed a blow to the masked man, sending him flying into the ground near the Shinobi on the ground. His mask had broken causing Kakashi's eye to widen. 

Obito.

Obito Uchiha was the masked man.

The killer of Minato Namikaze their sensei when they were younger. The killer of Kushina Uzumaki, their sensei's wife. Both of Naruto's parents.

And now the killer of Naruto's own child.

Naruto used his large paw to pin Obito to the ground, causing the said man to cough up blood. Naruto let out a pained roar as tears streamed from his red eyes, soaking his orange fur as his tails thrashed around wildly. "You killed my baby!!!" Naruto yelled out as he began to punch the man into the ground, causing an indent in the ground. He didn't stop until all that was left was blood on the ground and blood staining his orange fur. He was panting heavily until he looked over at the Shinobi on the ground. When his eyes landed on Tsunade and Shikamaru, he let out a dangerous growl. "You let my baby die...I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Naruto roared out as he ran at the group of Shinobi. He wasn't in his right mind, he just wanted to take his anger out on everyone. Gaara was still transformed into Shukaku so he decided to tackle the transformed Naruto to the ground before he hurt anyone he never wanted to hurt. 

Yamato acted quickly and used his Wood Style Jutsu to entrap Naruto, pinning the large fox to the ground with the help of Gaara. Naruto kept trying to fight as his claws dug into the ground but after a while, all became quiet. The birds weren't even chirping. The fox was still as he stared at the people he loved. He then started to shrink until he was once again his regular human state. Yamato dispelled his Jutsu as Gaara had gone back to normal as well. Bodies and blood littered the ground. Naruto held the bloody blanket tightly as his body began to shake uncontrollably. His pained screaming and crying caused everyone who heard it, to tear up for the blonde. Shikamaru had snapped out of his state when he heard Naruto scream his name.

"Shika!!!" Naruto cried out as Shikamaru had scrambled to his feet and ran to Naruto. He fell to his knees beside Naruto and held the blonde close, both parents cried in pain as they held each other.

Boruto was gone.


	14. What!?

Shinobi from Konoha had arrived to clean up the mess so that the others could head home. Naruto was being carried by Shikamaru as he clutched the baby blanket with dried blood on it. Naruto let out a small sob as he began to cry again, everyone else stayed quiet to let the blonde grieve. The Suna siblings decided to go to Konoha so that Gaara could stay at Naruto's side for a little longer since both were Jinchuriki's and had a close bond. 

Shikamaru's tears had dried up as he held his wife close. They had just been with their son for a few short moments and then in an instant, he was taken from them. When they made it to Konoha, they all went to the Hokage Office to file a report about the incident. Naruto just wanted to go home and lock himself away.

When they made it to the office, Jiraya was looking out the window with his back to them. Something was in his arms that no one could tell what it was. When he turned to face them everyone was frozen and silent. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Boruto wide awake and giggling as he reached for his mother. 

"Boruto?...." Naruto broke into sobs again as he got out of Shikamaru's arms as he ran to Jiraiya and took Boruto into his arms. "MY BABY!!!" Naruto screamed as he held Boruto close as he fell to his knees. Shikamaru rushed to his side and held his family close as he looked up at Jiraiya. "How? How is he alive? I...We saw Deidara kill him..." Shikamaru asked in a shaky voice. Jiraiya let out a sad sigh. "I knew the Akatsuki would try to attack so I stayed close when Naruto was giving birth so that I would be able to help if I needed to." He looked at Naruto as he spoke. "When the clay bomb landed in his hands, I was able to snatch him when everyone was blinded momentarily. That's my blood on that blanket but I needed them to believe he was dead, along with you two. I'm sorry I put you two through that pain but now the Akatsuki is no more and we know Obito Uchiha never died, he was the leader to that organization, and thanks to Naruto and Gaara they are no more."

Naruto didn't hate Jiraiya and neither did Shikamaru, Naruto finally smiled as he watched Boruto fall asleep in his arms. "Thank you, Pervy Sage...you saved our baby...thank you so much," Naruto said, causing Jiraiya to smile softly. Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair. "Anything for you kid."

Everyone had seemingly relaxed and were glad the baby didn't get harmed. Naruto dried his cheeks as he looked at Shikamaru with the most loving smile anyone had ever seen the blonde make. "I love you Shika," Naruto spoke as Shikamaru kissed him. "I love you too Naru."

The couple stood and introduced their infant to all of their close friends. Gaara smiled a rare smile as he held his nephew. "I hope I am able to have my own one day." He spoke softly and Naruto smiled as he looked at Gaara. "You will, you just have to find your soulmate," Naruto said as he leaned into Shikamaru. His husband chuckled and held his blonde lover close. "Easier said than done Naru." Naruto giggled with a nod as Gaara handed the baby back to Naruto. Naruto looked over to Tsunade. "We're going home granny, I want to spend time with my husband and son so don't try to send me on any missions. I want Shika to have at least two months off so he can bond with Boruto." Naruto spoke as Tsunade nodded her head.

"I'll see you two later, congrats you two." She spoke as the two lovers smiled and walked out of the office to their home.

Naruto looked to the Hokage Stone Head's and smiled. "Welcome to your home Boruto." He said as he kissed the sleeping infant's head.


	15. Ending

The years had passed pretty quickly, Naruto and Shikamaru were now in their 30's. When Naruto had gotten pregnant for the second time, Tsunade announced that Naruto would be the next Hokage. Because of this, he had to learn everything about being a Hokage while he was pregnant with their second son Shikadai. He was a carbon copy of Shikamaru but had the same mismatched eyes as Boruto. 

Boruto was the oldest by two years and he loved his younger brother very much. But his relationship with his mother was tense since Naruto was always very busy with his Hokage work. Boruto felt like his mother didn't care about him and Shikadai was starting to feel the same as well. Shikamaru tried to explain to the 12-year-old and 10-year-old that Naruto's job was very important and that he loved both of them very much. Shikamaru decided that he'd become a stay at home dad for the boys and Sasuke became Naruto's advisor.

Naruto was very happy that Shikamaru decided to stay with the boys but he was also sad that his work for his village was keeping him away from his family. It was a rare night for him to make it home in time for dinner so he decided to surprise his family. When he walked up to the door to the kitchen, he froze as he heard the boys talking to their father. "Dad, you say mom loves us but he's always working! After Shikadai was born he had to instantly start working and when Shikadai turned old enough to be away from mom, he basically grew up without mom!" Boruto said, reaching his limit on Naruto never being home.

Shikamaru let out a sigh as he looked at his oldest son. "Boruto, your mother is working very hard for this village so that you two can grow up into a safe future than what we grew up into. I've told you that he loves you more than you'll ever know. You're my child as well so use that Nara part of your brain and understand that your mother you die for both of you without a second thought." Boruto looked at the ground as he took in what his father said but he still didn't like that Naruto was never home.

"If he loves us so much, he wouldn't choose the village over us! It isn't fair dad! You say he loves us more than anything but he clearly loves this stupid village more than us!" Boruto yelled as Naruto decided it was his time to walk into the kitchen. "I'm home..." Shikamaru looked at Naruto and noticed the look in his eyes as he smiled at their sons. "Mommy!" Shikadai yelled happily as he ran into Naruto's arms. "I'm sorry I'm late, I wanted to surprise all of you since Sasuke and I were able to finish most of the paperwork today. I missed all of you." He said as he smiled hugging Shikadai. He hung his Hokage robe on the hook on the wall and looked over at Boruto. He set Shikadai down and held his hand as he walked up to his eldest son.

He then got on his knees and bowed to both of them, his forehead touching the ground. "I am terribly sorry for making you both feel so lonely. I had never wanted to hurt either of you. It had always been my dream to have children but my other dream was to become Hokage. I never expected for one dream to get in the way of the other." He said as he sat up, looking in their eyes as tears were shining in his eyes. Shikamaru took this moment to kneel beside Naruto and comfort his wife.

Naruto's voice shook as he spoke. "I really do love both of you so much. We never told either of you but when you were born Boruto, an enemy attacked and they had tried to kill you. We had really thought we lost you." Naruto looked at the ground as his tears landed onto the ground. "We soon found out after that, that you were safe thanks to Pervy Sage. But when Granny decided to make me Hokage, I wanted to make all villages our ally so that the world could be a safer place for future generations. But I guess my wish made me forget that I have a husband and children that wait for me every night." He looked at the boys once again. "I'll work harder to be with all of you. Just please...please don't hate me."

Shikamaru sighed as he held Naruto close, letting the blonde cry. He looked at his sons and smiled a soft smile. "Your mother had a tough childhood before we met. He was hated by the villagers over an incident that he had no part in." Shikadai's eyes widened. "The Kyubi attack on October 10th! Mommy has the Nine-Tailed Beast sealed inside him." Shikamaru nodded his head as he could see the wheels turning in Shikadai's Nara brain. "Because of Naruto having Kurama sealed inside him, the villagers saw him as the Kyubi. As to why he was hated. I won't go into detail but he can't handle being hated, especially by his own flesh and blood." He spoke as he looked at Boruto.

Boruto was looking at the ground as he processed everything. His mom had been working so hard ever since when he was young. He noticed Naruto had started to doze off in Shikamaru's arms. Both Shikadai and Boruto noticed that Naruto had seemed paler and thinner with dark lines under his eyes. Their mother looked exhausted but he forced himself to stay awake so that he could spend time with his family. Boruto felt guilty and hugged Naruto tightly. "I'm sorry mom...I don't hate you...I love you too. I could never hate you." He said as Shikadai hugged Naruto as well. "Me too mommy! You're so cool and strong! I love you!" Shikadai spoke as Naruto began to cry again.

"Thank you! I love all of you! Dattebayo!" Shikamaru smiled as he hugged his family close, the kids giggled at their mothers tick. "Welcome home mom/mommy! We love you! Dattebayo!" Both boys said in unison. The family laughed together. Shikamaru kissed Naruto then kissed the tops of their sons heads.

The family had many bumps in the road but what family didn't?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

THANK YOU  
SO MUCH  
FOR  
READING


End file.
